Aitana Pones 2: La tumba del norte
by Volgrand
Summary: Segundo libro de la trilogía: Hope Spell, enviado por el profesor Pones, investigará el antiguo pergamino ciervo para tratar de desentrañar sus secretos. Pero un suceso inesperado hará que lo que debería ser una investigación tranquila se convierta en una aventura terrible y una carrera contrarreloj junto a la cazadora de demonios Aitana Pones. Aventura, oscuro, horror.
1. Capítulo 1: Maestro de la magia

El único soporte que sostenía la enorme losa fue retirado de golpe, haciendo que esta cayera pesadamente y sellara la única entrada a esa estancia olvidada de la pezuña de Celestia. La fuerza del impacto resonó en el angosto lugar, ensordeciendo cualquier otro sonido, y todo quedó a oscuras. Poco a poco, el sonido de un grito imposible fue ganando fuerza sobre el decreciente eco, y hubo una explosión de luz.

Otro sello arcano explotó sobre la cabeza de la poni, sello cuya forma coincidía exactamente con su cutie mark. Aitana, respirando rápidamente, observó el fenómeno mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que acababa de provocar, y lo que acababa de hacer.

El grito fue cambiando poco a poco desde la locura del encierro a la desquiciada alegría de un ser que se veía liberado. La cazadora de demonios miró hacia la puerta que daba al centro de esa construcción, allí donde el demonio había matado a tantos en cuestión de segundos. Supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo había gritado hacía un momento. Solo necesitaba unos segundos para aceptarlo.

Y, súbitamente, una gran paz invadió su espíritu. La tranquilidad de alguien que acepta realizar el sacrificio último en pos de un bien mayor. Mientras más y más símbolos arcanos explotaban a medida que el poderoso demonio se liberaba, Aitana se quitó el sombrero y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Iluminada por las brillantes detonaciones sacó un objeto de su chaleco: una larga cuchilla plegada, unida a un juego de arneses. Se la ató a la pata derecha y ajustó un enganche a la pezuña. Con un simple movimiento comprobó que el mecanismo para desplegar y retraer el arma funcionaba.

—Nunca he rezado —murmuró para si misma—. Creo que es cobarde confiar mi destino en alguien que no sea yo misma.

La cadencia de las detonaciones se redujo, signo inequívoco de que cada vez quedaban menos símbolos de contención. Una sensación de terror, más intensa de lo que Aitana había sentido nunca, la invadió. Pero tragó saliva, ignorándola: sabía que era fruto de la magia demoníaca, no valía la pena dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Metió una pezuña bajo el chaleco, buscando una cadena, y sacó la brújula rota en la que se hallaba atrapado el lich Kolnarg.

—Pero hoy sé que voy a morir. Y, puestos a rezar, mejor hacerlo a los Titanes, los que combatieron el caos primordial.

Aitana dedicó su oración a los titanes durante casi un minuto. Las explosiones se fueron distanciando más en el tiempo, hasta que una última ocurrió en el centro del edificio, seguido de un monstruoso grito que, más por su naturaleza que por su potencia, habría helado la sangre a cualquier poni. La cazadora de demonios se puso en pie y se ajustó el sombrero. Sacó una botellita con un líquido púrpura en su interior y, al tiempo que se dirigía al encuentro con el demonio, se la bebió. Un brillo verde oscuro surgió de la brújula y se extendió por el cuerpo de Aitana, pero esta no se detuvo, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la cámara mortuoria. Y en su mente solo restaba el deseo de que Hope Spell se diera cuenta, pasara lo que pasara, de que le había mentido.

* * *

**Un año antes.**

**Lutnia, capital de Cérvidas.**

Las altas y frondosas copas de los árboles entorpecían el camino a la luz del sol, creando halos verdes y dorados que iluminaban el suelo con una sensación de paz y serenidad. Cientos, miles de aves revoloteaban entre hojas y ramas, llenando el aire con sus melodías. Aunque había poca distancia entre tronco y tronco, la vegetación a ras de suelo era de poca altura y frondosidad, permitiendo pasear sobre la misma sin dificultad. Lo cierto es que un viajero despistado habría pensado que se hallaba de un bosque. Sin embargo, varias construcciones de madera viva -de hecho, cultivada directamente en el suelo- unían los troncos de los árboles creando calles. Estos últimos, a poca distancia del suelo, se abrían en formas redondeadas y huecas; se podían apreciar ventanas y algún balcón, como si el árbol hubiera crecido con el objetivo de dar cobijo a sus moradores.

Había mucho movimiento en las verdes calles, pues cientos de ciervos paseaban por las mismas: artesanos, escolares, trabajadores, estudiosos... Habitantes de la gran capital de Cérvidas, realizando su día a día. Un unicornio salió de la casa árbol donde le habían acogido y se detuvo mirando a su alrededor con la boca ligeramente abierta. Un ciervo de pelaje castaño y gran cornamenta se detuvo a su lado.

—Pareces desorientado, maestro de la magia. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió en Equestriano.

El poni cerró la boca. Se trataba de un unicornio de pelaje verde menta, ojos violeta y crin marrón, cuya Cutie Mark era un libro rodeado por un aura mágica.

—No es nada, Asunrix, perdona. Es que todavía me cuesta asimilar que esto es una ciudad y no un bosque. Y por favor, llámame Hope Spell.

—Los ciervos no nos dirigimos a alguien por su nombre a no ser nos una una gran amistad.

—Oh... cierto, perdóname —Hope Spell sacudió la cabeza—. Es la primera vez que salgo de Equestria y me cuesta adaptarme. ¿Debería llamarte druida, entonces?

—No —Asunrix sonrió, comprensivo—, ya que no compartes mi cultura. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas, maestro de la magia. Vamos al bosque de la sabiduría, allí podrás encontrar a quien necesitas ver.

Hope Spell dedujo que su acompañante se refería a la biblioteca, o quizá la universidad de Lutnia. La ciudad se hallaba en plena actividad, aunque era una actividad diferente a la de las ciudades poni: en Cérvidas no existía el comercio intraurbano como tal, ya que los ciervos no requerían de dinero para obtener lo más básico para vivir, como comida y un techo. Si bien era posible encontrar comerciantes, estos dedicaban sus negocios a atender a viajeros extranjeros y a conseguir mercaderías internacionales.

El unicornio, a pesar de que había estudiado la cultura de Cérvidas durante su viaje, tenía serias dificultades para entender que el trabajo fuera algo opcional para un ciervo. Los que trabajaban lo hacían por amor a la profesión en si y, a diferencia de los ponis, era una decisión que tomaban tras toda una vida de estudio y búsqueda interior. Los ciervos no obtenían Cutie Marks como los ponis, sino que se tatuaban una serie de símbolos druídicos a lo largo de sus flancos y lomo, los cuales les identificaban como un maestro de su profesión: Maestros cultivadores, artesanos, druidas, estudiosos, guerreros... Y, aunque Hope no podía leer sus símbolos o comprender su significado, Asunrix le había explicado que él era un guerrero druida: un mago de la naturaleza que dedicaba sus artes a proteger a los suyos.

A decir verdad, el unicornio se sorprendía por lo poco concurridas que estaban las calles. A pesar de la gran extensión de terreno que cubría, la población de Cérvidas era mucho menor que la de sus naciones vecinas. Aún así, eran una nación extremadamente próspera y rica, cuyas rutas comerciales eran especialmente fructíferas con Cebrania, ya que las cebras apreciaban los productos naturales y druídicos que los ciervos producían.

Probablemente, el principal secreto por el que Cérvidas prosperaba con tanto éxito residía en su propia cultura: Al no ser necesario trabajar para vivir, los ciervos que sí lo hacían realizaban su labor con una pasión admirable. Sus artesanos eran excepcionales, creando fantásticas obras de arte y útiles utensilios para todo tipo de profesiones. Los que dedicaban su vida a la protección de sus semejantes se contaban entre los mejores guerreros del mundo que, unidos a la conexión natural de los ciervos con la naturaleza, hacía que las naciones vecinas se lo pensaran dos veces antes de iniciar hostilidades con Cérvidas. Los estudiantes de las ciencias, tanto mundanas como arcanas, realizaban grandes descubrimientos que, en pocos años, eran impartidos en las universidades de Equestria. Y aquellos que dedicaban su vida a fortalecer su conexión con el mundo se convertían en los maestros de la naturaleza: los druidas.

—Asunrix, si me permites la pregunta, ¿cómo funciona la magia de los druidas? —preguntó Hope Spell—. Sé que sois reservados con vuestros secretos, si no quieres responderme no importa.

El ciervo rió en voz baja.

—Tu excesivo temor a decir algo inapropiado es gracioso —bromeó—. Que no desee compartir los secretos de los druidas no significa que no pueda hablarte sobre nuestra magia. Quizá tú podrías, a cambio, hablarme de la magia de los ponis.

—Ah, vale —rió Hope un poco avergonzado—. Genial, entonces.

Asunrix guió al unicornio hasta una esquina en la cual había un árbol vivienda que, si bien aún no podía albergar ni siquiera a un ciervo en su interior, tenía ya un tamaño considerable.

—Dime, maestro de la magia, ¿qué es lo que ves?

—Veo... un árbol. Parece joven.

—¿Y qué más puedes ver?

Hope Spell analizó la zona, ¿a qué se refería Asunrix? Solo veía tierra, algo de hierba y otras plantitas. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el ciervo se agachó y golpeó el tronco. A través de varios agujeros surgieron decenas de insectos que corrieron sobre la corteza. Con la pezuña siguió a un escarabajo hasta que este se escondió entre las raíces, momento en el que Asunrix metió la pata en el mismo sitio y, al poco, la sacó sosteniendo delicadamente a un ratón que se estaba comiendo el mismo escarabajo.

—Un poni, normalmente, te dirá que ve "un árbol", "un animal" o "una tormenta". Los ciervos, maestro de la magia, vemos ramificaciones del gran espíritu que nos envuelve a todos. Lo aceptamos, lo escuchamos y le hablamos. Tú lo llamas magia, pero nosotros lo llamamos "_Undeb â Nartur_". En tu idioma el concepto más similar es "gaia".

—Escuché que los druidas son capaces de curar y controlar las fuerzas de los elementos, ¿es cierto?

—Lo es. Cuando curamos a un ser herido solo guiamos su naturaleza para que lo haga por si misma. Y, a fin de cuentas, una tormenta no es más que una manifestación de Gaia. ¿Qué me dices de vosotros, maestro de la magia?

Hope Spell sonrió, ya que se le hacía raro que se dirigiera a él como "maestro" cuando no era más que un estudiante de historia y magia antigua. Aunque algo de magia sí que sabía.

—Todos los ponis tenemos magia de forma natural. Los ponis de tierra son afines a las cosas de la tierra y las cosas que crecen, como las plantas. Los pegasos pueden mover las nubes con su cuerpo y provocar lluvia y vientos. Y los unicornios... bueno.

El cuerno del unicornio se cubrió por un aura verdosa, la cual rodeó también una pequeña piedra que levitó hasta situarse frente a Asunrix.

—Los unicornios podemos alterar la magia a voluntad. Este conjuro lo puede realizar cualquier unicornio. Pero, a base de estudio y años de práctica, un mago puede realizar poderosos hechizos, prácticamente cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Limitado, claro está, a la capacidad mágica del mago que lo realice.

—¿Existen distintos tipos de magia poni? —preguntó Asunrix.

—Sí, así es. Nosotros dividimos la magia por escuelas según los efectos que provoque. Por ejemplo, la Transfiguración se especializa en alterar la forma de las cosas; el Elementalismo en el control del fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra; la Magia Arcana se basa en complejos rituales mágicos... y hay un largo etcétera.

—¿De qué tipo de magia eres tú un maestro?

—¡Estoy muy lejos de ser un maestro! —rió—. Hace un par de años empecé a estudiar la magia blanca: el arte de repeler espíritus malvados, sanar a los heridos, eliminar maldiciones... Vamos, un tipo de magia que, hace siglos, se usaba para combatir la magia negra y la nigromancia.

El ciervo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—Tenía entendido que Equestria era un reino pacífico, ¿por qué estudias magia blanca, entonces? ¿Es común que luchéis contra seres de la oscuridad?

—Lo cierto es que no es común, y por eso mi pobre padre también se pregunta por qué estudio la magia blanca —respondió Hope con un ligero toque de humor—. Sinceramente, la encuentro apasionante. Para aprender magia blanca debes estudiar acerca de espíritus, artes arcanas prohibidas, cómo la magia negra afectaba a la mente... Digamos que es una materia que estudio por amor al arte, ya que es difícil que jamás a ponerla en práctica. Y si te digo la verdad, no me gustaría tener que hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no querrías usar una magia que te apasiona?

—Porque eso significaría que la magia negra y la nigromancia han resurgido en el mundo. Y, sinceramente, no es algo que quiera que ocurra.

—Hace poco los ponis os encontrasteis frente a un hechicero demoníaco.

—Sí, y créeme que rezo porque haya sido algo excepcional y que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Siguieron el camino hacia el bosque de la sabiduría charlando sobre distintos aspectos de la magia de cada raza y deteniéndose solo para tomar algún tentempié. Se adentraron en una zona de la ciudad poco concurrida y muy silenciosa. Los árboles tenían un diámetro enorme y crecían muy separados entre sí. Entre los mismos había pequeñas construcciones que Hope identificó como bibliotecas y centros de estudio. El sol le golpeó directamente, cegándolo durante un instante; al mirar hacia arriba vio que las copas de los árboles eran mucho menos frondosas que antes, dejando grandes claros por los que el sol iluminaba con toda su intensidad.

—Debes venir aquí por la noche. Estos árboles albergan una inmensa población de luciérnagas, sus luces son realmente hermosas. Si deseas observar las estrellas, aquel árbol tiene un observatorio en su copa abierto a todo el mundo.

—Tendré que hacerlo cuando acabe con lo que he venido a hacer. Por cierto, Asunrix, aún no sé a quién vamos a ver.

—Es una investigadora de la antigüedad que recibió una carta del profesor Pones pocos días antes de tu llegada. Me pidió que te encontrara y acogiera, ya que es una buena amiga mía.

Asunrix guió a Hope Spell hasta el interior de un gran árbol, cuyos pictogramas lo identificaban como el árbol de la sabiduría. La planta baja del mismo era una gran librería, alrededor de la cual ascendía una escalera de caracol pegada a la pared exterior del edificio. Subieron por la misma hasta el segundo piso, donde se detuvieron ante una puerta... o lo que Hope dedujo que era una puerta, pues solo veía un trozo de corteza de textura diferente al resto del árbol. Asunrix golpeó la misma y, tras unos instantes, la madera crujió ligeramente. Como si de una cortina se tratara, la puerta se retiró y se fusionó con la corteza que formaba las paredes.

Se adentraron en una gran estancia de planta irregular. Las paredes eran muy lisas y redondeadas, y a lo largo de las mismas sobresalían estantes que se hallaban repletos de libros, tomos y pergaminos. Había varias mesas y sillas, con diversos objetos de aspecto mágico y druida repartidos en su superficie.

—Sed bienvenidos, Asunrix, maestro de la guerra; y Hope Spell, maestro de la magia.

Una cierva se acercó a los recién llegados con una cálida sonrisa. Era una joven de mediana edad cuyo pelaje era del color de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, de pequeños cuernos y ojos turquesa. Sus costados estaban repletos de una serie de símbolos que, como pronto descubriría Hope Spell, la identificaban como una estudiosa de la magia druídica. Hope, aunque no se sentía atraído por los ciervos, reconoció que era una hembra muy hermosa.

—Sinveria, es un honor que me recibas en tu hogar —respondió Asunrix.

—Lo mismo digo, es un honor... espera, ¿Sinveria?

—¿Oh? Parece que reconoces mi nombre, maestro de la magia.

—¡Claro! —respondió Hope entusiasmado—. ¡Usted es la investigadora mágica Sinveria! Leí su tratado _"Interrelación espiritual con la magia poni"_. ¡Apasionante! Sus estudios sobre el uso de la magia para guiar la sanación espiritual de un ser traumatizado es sencillamente brillante. Es un honor conocerla, maestra... ¿investigadora?

Sinveria rió cálidamente, mientras invitaba a Hope y Asunrix a seguirla al interior.

—Maestra investigadora es correcto, pero puedes dirigirte por mi nombre, maestro de la magia. No es necesario que adoptes unas costumbres que no te son propias. ¿Puedo serviros una infusión?

Poco después, los tres se sentaron en torno a una mesa. Sinveria sirvió infusiones para todo el mundo y una bandeja de dulces hechos con distintas hierbas sin cocinar. A Hope Spell, acostumbrado a los dulcísimos postres de Equestria, le supieron algo sosos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el profesor Pones? —pregunto la cierva—. Hace muchos años que no lo veo, aunque mantenemos el contacto.

—Sinceramente, no tengo relación con él más allá de maestro-alumno. Pero creo que está bien, últimamente sale mucho en los periódicos debido a su hija, Aitana.

—Ah, sí, la cazadora de demonios —comentó Asunrix—. Hasta aquí llegaron las noticias de la liberación y destrucción de Manresht. ¿De verdad se enfrentó cara a cara contra él, sin magia?

—Lo hizo —afirmó Hope—. Lo vi desde un edificio cercano: avanzó frente a él y lo provocó para que los guardias hicieran un círculo de aislamiento. Sabía exactamente cómo combatirlo.

—Después de liberar a ese maestro de los demonios en una ciudad... Creo que esa yegua causará problemas allá donde vaya.

Hope ahogó el incómodo silencio con un trago de té: sabía bien que Aitana llegaría en una semana a la ciudad. Esperaba, de verdad, que todo esto se solventara con una simple investigación arqueológica y nada más. Sinveria se adelantó, viendo la reacción del unicornio, y cambió de tema.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha traído aquí, maestro de la magia? El profesor Pones solo dijo que necesitaba ayuda para traducir algo, pero no me dio más detalles.

El unicornio vació una de sus alforjas con su magia, sacando varios libros y pergaminos. Cuando estuvo vacía, le dio la vuelta y descubrió un segundo bolsillo escondido. Lo abrió y del mismo sacó un nuevo pergamino, extremadamente antiguo, protegido por un bloque de cristal. Hope conjuró una vez más y el bloque se iluminó, abriéndose y liberando su contenido.

—Encontramos este pergamino en el imperio de cristal. Son pictogramas ciervo, pero no hemos logrado traducir más que alguna palabra suelta.

Sinveria tomó el documento y lo desplegó sobre la mesa. La sorpresa y la incredulidad pugnaron por tomar su rostro al instante, y levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Hope.

—No es posible. Este escrito tiene más de mil años de antigüedad, pero el pergamino está demasiado bien conservado.

—Fue encontrado en el Imperio de Cristal; esa ciudad ha saltado más de mil años en el tiempo. Para los habitantes de la misma, hace un mes el rey Sombra todavía les oprimía; para el resto del mundo, eso ocurrió hace un milenio.

La cierva leyó poco a poco el escrito, recorriendo el mismo con la pezuña.

—Entiendo. No me sorprende que no pudierais traducirlo: está protegido por un conjuro druídico que convierte el escrito en algo ininteligible. Si habéis traducido algunas palabras es porque el tiempo ha destruido parte del hechizo original.

—¿Puedes traducirlo? ¿O anular el hechizo?

—Tendré que pedir ayuda a los maestros druidas. Solo ellos contienen la clave para deshacerlo.

—Sinveria, ¿de verdad vas a hacer eso?

Hope y la cierva miraron a Asunrix, que parecía molesto.

—Si los antiguos druidas protegieron ese documento debió ser por un motivo. ¿Piensas traducirlo y entregar sus secretos a los ponis?

—Normalmente no lo haría, pero...

—_¿Pero qué?_

Asunrix y Sinveria siguieron hablando durante un rato en ciervo. Hope no puedo entender nada de lo que decían, pero era fácil deducir que estaban discutiendo.

—_Es el profesor Pones, Asunrix. Esto va más allá de lo que puedes ver._

—_Sigue siendo un poni, un arqueólogo que no duda en expoliar a los muertos para ganar reconocimiento._

—_Te equivocas —_respondió Sinveria—_, Pones no es así. _

—_No lo entiendo, Sinveria. ¿Qué piensas de ese poni? Varias veces has mencionado su nombre, y es evidente que lo respetas. ¿Por qué?_

—_Hace años hizo algo muy bueno por mi, algo que no puedo contar._

—_¿Y qué puede ser que tengas que guardar el secreto incluso de mi? A veces parece que sintieras atracción por el profesor Pones._

—Basta.

La ciervo dijo eso último en poni, con clara intención de que Hope Spell también la entendiera.

—Soy una maestra investigadora reconocida por el Círculo, y no voy a consentir que me ofendas en mi casa, Asunrix, aún con la amistad que nos une. Tengo en cuenta tu opinión, y por respeto a tu lealtad con nuestra nación, estudiaré bien las implicaciones del documento antes de decidir entregarlo a los ponis. Por favor, vuelve más tarde.

Tras unos instantes, Asunrix se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Hope Spell, sin saber cómo actuar, se dispuso a seguirle, pero un gesto de Sinveria le hizo quedarse en su sitio.

—Quédate, maestro de la magia, pues necesitaré tu conocimiento —la investigadora ciervo esperó a que Asunrix abandonara la sala antes de continuar—. Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre este documento.

—Este... claro —respondió el unicornio—. Se encontró entre varios pergaminos que se relacionaban con la leyenda Germarena del Weischtmann. Hace algunas semanas hubo un robo en el depósito de la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal y desaparecieron bastante de estos documentos.

—¿Puedes darme más detalles del robo, maestro de la magia?

Hope se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, ¿Qué interés podía tener una investigadora de la magia en un robo que ocurrió a miles de kilómetros de Lutnia?

—No estuve ahí, pero me contaron que los dos bibliotecarios que custodiaban el depósito fueron encontrados dormidos. Al parecer no recordaban nada, por lo que suponemos que alguien usó un hechizo de dormir sobre ellos.

—¿Se sabe de qué raza era el ladrón?

—No del todo. La guardia de cristal encontró varias huellas de pezuñas, por lo que se descarta que fuera un grifo o un lobo. Además, últimamente el Imperio de Cristal es un hervidero de criminalidad.

—¿Criminales? —interrumpió Sinveria—. Me resulta extraño. Los ponis son seres pacíficos y amistosos, ¿por qué iban a actuar así?

—Bueno... no lo sé muy bien —respondió Hope Spell—. Se dice que hay grupos de grifos y ponis de todas las razas asaltando y robando a los más desfavorecidos. Además, el Imperio de Cristal ha salido de una gran dictadura, supongo que hay ponis que todavía deben estar confundidos por lo ocurrido. Oh, y luego están las revueltas causadas por las casas nobles.

Sinveria no dijo nada, pero sirvió en silencio otra taza de té, invitando a Hope a explicar eso último. El unicornio la tomó gustosamente y siguió relatando.

—Verá usted, hay más o menos una docena de casas nobles antiguas en el Imperio de Cristal. Durante la dictadura de Sombra muchas fueron diezmadas, y otras sobrevivieron. Ahora mismo hay un cruce de acusaciones entre cuáles apoyaron al Rey Sombra y cuáles no, además de muchos ponis que han surgido de la nada asegurando que son miembros de casas de las que nadie ha oído jamás hablar. Esto ha causado disturbios y choques de lealtades. Por suerte, la mayor parte de la guardia apoya la corona de Mi Amore de Cadenza y Shining Armor.

La ciervo se levantó y se dirigió a una estantería cercana, donde empezó a rebuscar algún libro mientras hablaba.

—Entiendo que el profesor acuda a mi. Parece evidente que hay más en juego que una simple investigación arqueológica.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Sinveria?

La ciervo sacó finalmente un gran tomo, abrió una página aparentemente al azar y la leyó en su idioma natal. Hope sintió el especial cosquilleo de la magia druídica en la base de su cuerno y, de pronto, se escuchó un ruido. Era como si toda la estructura del árbol estuviera cambiando, pero en realidad seguía inmóvil. Si una Sequoia pudiera hablar, ese ruido sería su voz. Finalmente, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

—Hope, ¿te ha seguido alguien? —preguntó Sinveria cerrando el libro.

—No, nadie me ha seguido —respondió él, sorprendido al entender que lo que había oído era un hechizo de defensa del hogar—. El profesor Pones no me dio ni media hora para embarcar, a duras penas pude coger las cosas.

—El profesor Pones es precavido. Sin embargo, hay muy pocos ponis en Lutnia, seguirle la pista a uno es muy fácil.

—Sinveria, espero que no se ofenda usted por lo que voy a decir, pero... ¿No está siendo un poquito paranoica?

La ciervo miró a Hope con la misma expresión que usaría para reprochar a un cervatillo incapaz de comprender que pisar un árbol joven hacía mucho daño a Gaia.

—No. Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, Hope Spell, pero aprende esto: Los auténticos arqueólogos, aquellos que investigan cara a cara la antigüedad, jamás son demasiado precavidos.

Hope se quedó pasmado mientras observaba a Sinveria trabajar. Alguien le había explicado bastante mal lo que era un arqueólogo, por lo visto.

* * *

Asunrix, varias horas después de que Sinveria le invitara a dejarla sola con Hope Spell, caminaba por las calles de Lutnia de regreso a su casa. Había pasado parte de la mañana entrenando con otros guerreros druida y estaba algo cansado. En los campos de entrenamiento el follaje era poco espeso, y el calor del sol primaveral no daba tregua. Por contra, el centro de la ciudad siempre mantenía una temperatura agradable, incluso algo fría para su gusto, lo cual agradecía.

Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas a la decisión de su amiga de entregar conocimiento druídico a los ponis; la respetaba, y sabía que debía haber una razón para hacer eso. Pero no podía entender los motivos, y menos aún por qué se negaba a contarle nada concreto sobre el profesor Pones, y eso hacía que su espíritu protector le gritara que algo iba mal. ¿Había traído ese unicornio algo que pudiera ser un peligro para Cérvidas?

Subió a su casa y, con una simple orden mental, la parte de corteza que servía como puerta se abrió ante él. El árbol, reconociendo a su morador habitual, apartó parte de su follaje para dejar pasar la luz del sol. El interior estaba perfectamente organizado por secciones: al fondo se encontraba la pared donde guardaba su armadura en caso de necesitarla, así como una lanza que se asía a un arnés similar al utilizado por los soldados poni. En un escritorio tenía desplegados varios mapas de cérvidas en los que marcaba, de una forma que solo él entendía, los últimos informes fronterizos.

Se escuchó una lechuza ulular. Asunrix observó a la misma entrar a través de una ventana y depositar un pergamino en la mesa antes de salir. El ciervo sabía bien que el animal había esperado a su llegada para entregarle directamente los informes del día. Desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente, anotando cosas en el mapa a medida que leía en voz baja.

—Una familia de dragones cerca de Bathelda... Una manada de chacales al este de Lutnia... Sin cambios en las patrullas grifo...

Pasó varios minutos así cuando sintió un estremecimiento en el espíritu del árbol que le daba cobijo. Alzó la vista y miró alrededor, aparentemente todo seguía igual. Pero los pájaros que habitaban el árbol guardaban silencio, y el aire se había enrarecido. Se levantó y caminó hacia el soporte de armas para recoger su lanza; el sonido de sus pasos era muy intenso por el contraste con el denso silencio. El espíritu de Gaia que habitaba el árbol se agitaba inquieto, pues algo se acercaba. Asiendo su lanza, Asunrix se tornó, escudriñando cada rincón de la casa. Notaba una presencia, un peligro inminente. Abrió la boca y gritó "Quién anda ahí", pero de su garganta solo surgió silencio. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Golpeó la lanza contra el suelo, pero no produjo ningún sonido, pues habían conjurado una zona de silencio. Magia poni. Iba a invocar su alianza con la naturaleza cuando sintió un resplandor a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente, alzando su lanza para atravesar a quien le estaba atacando, pero antes de llegar a ejecutar su plan escuchó una voz que resonó en su mente.

—Quieto.

Y Asunrix, sin entender por qué, obedeció. La voz era oscura, penetrante e inevitable, y tocaba una fibra de su voluntad que no comprendía. Frente a él había un unicornio que se hallaba en las puertas de la ancianidad, de pelaje rojo oscuro y crines del color de la ceniza. Su Cutie Mark era una marioneta de un poni. Su cuerno brillaba con un aura purpúrea, y a medida que lo hacía la vista de Asunrix se fue desvaneciendo.

Sharp Mind observó como una estela violeta surgía y crecía cada vez con más fuerza de los ojos del guerrero druida, y el blanco de los mismos se tornó completamente verde. Asunrix se quedó inerte, quieto en la misma posición como un pelele. El unicornio sonrió y deshizo el área de silencio.

—Baja el arma —el ciervo obedeció—. Anoche recibiste un poni, lo acogiste en tu hogar. ¿Quién era y qué ha venido a hacer?

—Se llama Hope Spell —respondió Asunrix con una voz carente de toda emoción—, vino a traducir un pergamino antiguo.

—Explícame todo lo que sepas.

Asunrix empezó a narrar desde el momento en que Sinveria le pidió que recibiera a Hope en el puerto. Y, a medida que hablaba, la sonrisa de Sharp Mind se acrecentaba más. Aitana Pones estaba tras la pista del Weischtmann. Habían mordido el anzuelo.

Y, sobre todo, descubrió una nueva pieza en el tablero de sus planes: el profesor Pones. Pieza que, en su debido momento, debería ser eliminada, pero todavía no. Ahora, Sharp Mind solo tenía que seguir el sedal.

* * *

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

_Bueno, al final me retrasé un poco más de un mes, lo lamento. He estado viajando y haciendo el friki._

_He aquí la primera entrega de Aitana Pones: La tumba del norte. Tranquilos, Aitana entrará en acción en los próximos capítulos. Espero que os guste la presentación de esta nueva nación ciervo. Como de costumbre, se agradecen mucho reviews, favs y follos. _

_Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	2. Capítulo 2: Druidas y magos

Con el transcurso del día los colores de Lutnia fueron cambiando. El follaje que cubría la totalidad de la misma pasó de mostrar vivos colores verdes a un reposado tono anaranjado cuando la luz del atardecer lo iluminó. La actividad de los ciervos no redujo su calmado ritmo, pero sí que fue cambiando en su naturaleza. Con el menguar de la luz los comerciantes, escolares y artesanos fueron recogiéndose en sus respectivos hogares. Los ciervos jóvenes, y algún ocasional visitante de otras razas, acudieron a lugares de reunión cuyo nombre, traducido al idioma poni, era "taberna", a pesar de que su concepto distaba mucho del Equestriano.

Cuando los últimos rayos del astro rey murieron tras el horizonte la ciudad ciervo se iluminó por una claridad que provenía de los propios árboles que formaban sus calles y edificios; casi todos ellos emitían un ligero resplandor cuyo tono variaba entre verde y anaranjado, iluminando Lutnia con unos agradables tonos verdes y anaranjados.

Fue por ello por lo que Hope Spell no se percató de la llegada de la noche hasta bastante después de la puerta del sol. Al mirar al exterior observó que el Bosque de la Sabiduría se hallaba casi en la completa oscuridad, solo combatida por el resplandor de las ventanas donde estudiosos como él y Sinveria se hallaban en plena faena.

—¡Ostras, se ha hecho de noche! Ni me había dado cuenta —el unicornio miró a su alrededor, confundido—. ¿De dónde sale esta luz?

—Es el espíritu de Gaia, maestro de la magia. ¿No te lo enseñó anoche Asunrix?

—Sinceramente, estaba tan cansado del viaje que ni lo noté. Veo que toda la ciudad está iluminada menos esta zona.

—Es normal, maestro de la magia. En el Bosque de la Sabiduría se hallan los principales observatorios de Cérvidas. Mantener una amplia área de oscuridad ayuda a los astrónomos en sus observaciones.

Hope asintió, y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Asunrix. Se asomó bien a la ventana, miró hacia arriba y lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto: Las copas de los árboles se hallaban iluminadas por miles de puntitos luminosos que se movían lentamente; algunos de estos eran más intensos que otros, pero observando atentamente descubrió que en realidad se trataban de congregaciones de luces más pequeñas. Todas ellas formaban un ambiente mágico, como observar una galaxia en constante evolución. El unicornio miró alrededor, dándose cuenta del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Siendo franco, se podían escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la zona residencial de Lutnia, pero aparte de eso la calma era completa. Sin embargo, el silencio no era tal, pues lo grillos cantaban desde las raíces de los árboles, aunque su cantar estaba tan en armonía con el ambiente que Hope Spell lo había ignorado al principio.

—Por Celestia...

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —sonrió Sinveria poniéndose junto a Hope—. El Bosque de la Sabiduría se ha conservado alterando lo mínimo el bosque original; los druidas estudian aquí la naturaleza y se comunican con el espíritu de Gaia. Si miras alrededor, Maestro de la magia, verás zorros, alces, ratones y otros animales; las actividades de nuestras razas los asustan, por lo que evitan el centro de la ciudad, mas acuden a este lugar sin más temor que el de ser cazados por sus depredadores naturales.

Guardaron silencio por largo rato, disfrutando ambos de la paz que ofrecía la noche en el bosque. El viento era fresco, a pesar de ser verano, y entre las copas de los árboles se podía apreciar un cielo completamente despejado, mostrando una Luna a pocos días de alcanzar su plenitud.

—El pergamino que me trajiste parece hablar de algún tipo de ritual. Sin embargo todavía necesito trabajar para tener una traducción completa.

—¿Qué necesitas para ello? —preguntó Hope. No sabía cuándo había empezado a tutear a Sinveria.

—Envié un mensaje a los maestros druidas —explicó la cierva—, pidiéndoles la clave para deshacer el hechizo protector.

—No acabo de comprender ese concepto, Sinveria. ¿Qué clave?

—La magia druídica rápida se basa en la comunicación mental con Gaia —explicó ella—. Sin embargo, los hechizos más complejos requieren ser escritos y pronunciados en el antiguo idioma de mi raza. La clave que me enviarán me permitirá escribir un contrahechizo.

—¿Escribirlo? Espera, eso significa que cualquiera, sea ciervo o no, podría usar la magia druídica, ¿no?

Sinveria sonrió y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Se ha intentado antes, pero la magia druídica es intrínseca de los ciervos. Solo algunos elementos excepcionales de otras razas han podido alcanzar siquiera la superficie del espíritu de Gaia. Las Cebras son la raza que más druidas, después de nosotros, han tenido. No se sabe de ningún druida lobo, y respecto a los ponis... bueno, normalmente es complejo que lo entiendan.

—¿El qué?

Hope Spell se hallaba fascinado. A pesar de que había estudiado a fondo todos los tomos que encontró sobre la cultura de Cérvidas, jamás habría aprendido tanto como lo estaba haciendo en una sola tarde con Sinveria. Esta última siguió explicando.

—La magia intrínseca de los ponis funciona... porque sí. Tú, maestro de la magia, sabes que si lo deseas vas a realizar un conjuro, y no necesitas preguntarte por qué ocurre. Los ciervos, por contra, sabemos que nuestra magia proviene de la unión con la naturaleza; nosotros le pedimos a Gaia su ayuda, y esta nos la provee si somos dignos de ella.

—¿Entonces, cómo es que la magia poni puede afectar a la magia ciervo, Sinveria?

—Verás, si leíste mi tratado _"Interrelación espiritual con la magia poni" _ya conoces gran parte de mis investigaciones...

El tiempo fue pasando a medida que Hope Spell y Sinveria debatían sobre distintos aspectos de la magia poni y druida. La luna se alzó en todo su esplendor, creando halos de luminosidad entre las copas de los árboles. En ese tiempo Hope pudo apreciar el vuelo de algunos búhos y el rápido aleteo de los murciélagos cuando se lanzaban a cazar insectos. En Equestria se solía temer a estos seres de la noche pero, estando ahí, Hope se preguntaba por qué alguna vez llegó a temerlos.

Sinveria alzó la cabeza de pronto, algo tensa, y se alejó de la ventana mirando a la entrada. Hope la siguió con la mirada sin comprender qué pasaba. Antes de que llegara a preguntar al respecto alguien llamó a la puerta. La ciervo, seria, se puso frente a la misma antes de abrirla mediante su magia. Al otro lado se hallaba un ciervo de gran tamaño y cornamenta que ambos conocían bien. Asunrix accedió al interior de la sala, pero se quedó justo frente a en el linde de la entrada, mirando a Sinveria. Hope no entendía bien el motivo de la tensión que notaba entre ambos, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Pero había algo más: Hope Spell sentía que algo iba mal, más allá de la aparente tensión entre los dos amigos. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar en peligro? Asunrix dio un paso al frente y, sorprendentemente, hincó una pata delantera en el suelo y se inclinó ante Sinveria.

—Maestra investigadora Sinveria, te pido perdón por mi comportamiento esta mañana —expuso en equestriano—. No hay justificación posible ante las palabras y las formas con las que me dirigí a ti.

Sinveria cambió su semblante al instante, esbozando una expresión de alivio y alegría en su rostro.

—Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix, acepto tus disculpas y entiendo que tus palabras fueron motivadas por tu lealtad a nuestra nación. Espero dejar esto atrás y poder volver a dirigirme a ti simplemente como "Asunrix".

El guerrero druida se levantó y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. Ambos ciervos hicieron una ligera reverencia, saludándose como amigos y dejando atrás aquella discusión. Hope Spell se relajó y sonrió también, convencido de que lo que había sentido antes era producto de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente hacía un momento. Sinveria se tornó hacia Hope.

—Maestro de la magia, tu ayuda ha sido grande, pero creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy, deberíamos descansar. ¿Por qué no visitas las tabernas de la ciudad? Podrías encontrar en ellas ciervos de tu edad, sin duda te será gratificante.

—Si lo deseas te puedo indicar una cercana a mi casa, así podrás regresar cuando te plazca —ofreció Asunrix.

—La verdad es que sí que me gustaría probar algo de comida y bebida típica de Cérvidas.

Hope y Asunrix se despidieron de Sinveria y abandonaron el edificio. La investigadora observó por la ventana cómo estos se alejaban y, una vez se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad, miró alrededor. Con la boca emitió un largo silbido, casi imperceptible, y regresó al interior de su casa. Unos segundos después se escuchó un aleteo que precedió a media docena de búhos y lechuzas. La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando paso a dos zorros que se sentaron ante la cierva, la cual observó a todos los animales reunidos.

—_Guardad el árbol, amigos _—solicitó en su idioma natal—._ Nadie debería venir esta noche, avisadme si ocurre. _

Un búho emitió un particular ulular y miró durante unos largos segundos a Sinveria. Esta respondió:

—_No lo sé, pero podría traer la muerte a muchos._

Los animales se giraron y salieron del edificio para vigilar los alrededores del mismo. Sinveria volvió a su estudio, con el semblante serio, y leyó lo poco que se podía entender del pergamino. _"Sello", "Ritual", "señor del dolor", "energía"_. Pasó la pezuña por el mismo, deseando poder desencriptarlo para leerlo completamente.

—¿Qué es lo que has encontrado, amigo mío?

Conocía bien al profesor Pones, de casi toda la vida, y sabía bien los riesgos que llegaba a asumir. Si le había enviado a ella ese documento es porque necesitaba que se tradujera rápida y disimuladamente, y si así era podría haber mucha gente en peligro.

_Como aquella vez..._

Sinveria cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, rememorando hechos que se remontaban a sus tiempos como cervatilla.

_Sus padres le habían dicho que se escondiera y no hiciera ruido. Sabía que ellos debían proteger el pueblo, era su deber. En el exterior se oía el ruido de combate, los rugidos de los animales, y... el dolor, el dolor de Gaia. También el terror que atenazaba su estómago y voluntad, haciendo que solo pudiera pensar en esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama, rezando porque estas la protegieran del mal que estaba atacando su ciudad.¿Por qué les atacaban? Era incapaz de entender un motivo para causar tanta muerte, tanta destrucción._

_El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el resplandor del fuego a través de la ventana crecía segundo a segundo, y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Apareció una cierva, una guerrera, jadeando y con el pelaje ennegrecido por las llamas._

—_¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?_

—_¡Sinveria, vamos, tenemos que huir!_

_Sin preguntar la cervatilla corrió junto a su madre. Salieron a las calles del pueblo; el fuego estaba por todas partes. Los árboles ardían y Gaia chillaba. La pequeña ahogó un hipido, y su madre la guió en una precipitada carrera. Cientos de ciervos huían por las calles, histéricos, pero manteniendo una organización en su huida, pues todos conocían la mejor ruta de escape. Siguieron el camino durante lo que pareció un instante para la pequeña cuando, en una calle lateral, se vio un gran resplandor seguido de un gran rugido._

_Sinveria se giró a tiempo para ver una monstruosidad dirigirse hacia ella. El terror distorsionó la imagen de sus recuerdos, pero recordaba muchos de sus detalles: era más grande que un oso, con colmillos imposibles a través de los cuales surgían grandes llamaradas. Era cuadrúpeda pero tenía dos brazos a ambos lados del torso que acababan en gigantescas garras. _

_La pequeña cierva sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se combaba, formando una onda cuyo epicentro era su madre. Solo llegó a ver cómo esta lanzaba con su magia varias lanzas de piedra hacia el monstruo que cargaba contra los indefensos civiles ciervo. La onda de tierra empujó a Sinveria hacia atrás y la hizo caer lejos del peligro. Cuando logró incorporarse no vio a su madre. El monstruo estaba cubierto de sangre y los ciervos huyeron de él dispersándose en un amplio abanico. El ser se fijó en la pequeña cervatilla la cual, aterrorizada, solo pudo retroceder entre temblores por el pánico._

_Súbitamente Sinveria notó un gran resplandor blanco a su espalda. Tres enormes bolas de energía pasaron junto a ella e impactaron contra el demonio. La fuerza del ataque fue tal que este tuvo que retroceder, rugiendo por la sorpresa y el dolor. Una sombra pasó volando sobre Sinveria, lanzándose directamente al combate; era una pegaso de pelaje azul marino y crines lilas. El demonio la vio y alzó sus garras, intentando ensartarla en pleno vuelo. Pero esa poni hizo una pirueta y ganó altura de un fuerte aleteo. Dejando bajo ella las garras del monstruo, giró sobre ella misma y se combó hacia atrás, trazando una parábola que acababa en la nuca del enorme demonio. Sinveria no llegó a ver lo que ocurrió, pero el monstruo cayó hacia adelante, con la pegaso fuertemente asida a su nuca, antes de que su cuerpo se consumiera en un mar de llamas. La yegua se levantó y fue entonces cuando Sinveria apreció la larga cuchilla que sobresalía de una de sus patas delanteras. El arma se plegó hacia atrás, sobresaliendo por un lado sobre el lomo de la poni. _

_Sinveria notó movimiento a su lado. Junto a ella había un unicornio de pelaje gris y crines negras, que portaba lo que parecía una armadura hecha de algún tipo de tela reforzada. Su cuerno y cuerpo brillaban ligeramente, y tenía varias brillantes saetas de energía orbitando a su alrededor._

—_¡Night Shield! ¿Estás bien?_

_La pegaso voló hacia el unicornio y sonrió con un deje de prepotencia._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Me echas un polvo y ya estás enamorado, Royal?_

—_Nah —sonrió él con sorna—. Es que lo hiciste fatal y no me gustaría que murieras sin aprender del maestro._

—_¡Ja! —exclamó ella—. Entonces mejor que no muramos esta noche. _

_Hubo un estrépito cuando una gran criatura aterrizó junto a la pareja: un grifo de plumas marrones y doradas, con la cabeza blanca. En sus carras delanteras llevaba una gran ballesta, y toda una colección de pergamino asida a sus costados mediante correas._

—_Los demonios se dirigen al centro, al gran árbol de la ciudad. Sea lo que sea lo que busca, está ahí._

—_Vosotros dos id al árbol, yo ayudaré a evacuar a la población —dijo el unicornio._

_Los otros ponis asintieron y echaron a volar, perdiéndose en la noche iluminada por las llamas que crecían cada vez más. Royal iba a correr pero entonces advirtió que la cervatilla que había salvado seguía inmóvil a su lado. Miró alrededor, buscando algún ciervo que pudiera encargarse de ella, pero al no verlo tomó la única decisión posible._

—_Ven conmigo, te protegeré. No te separes de mi lado._

_Sinveria corrió junto a su rescatador hacia las rutas de escape de la ciudad. Al poco encontraron frente a ellos a un grupo de guerreros druida enfrentándose a una pequeña marabunta de demonios del fuego. Sinveria se detuvo, asustada. Royal conjuró y decenas de proyectiles brillantes surgieron de su cuerno, dirigiéndose hacia los seres antinaturales que se atrevían a atacar la pequeña población._

La mente de Sinveria volvió al presente. La cierva sentía lágrimas en los ojos que secó con una pezuña. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la noche en que perdió a sus padres? Hizo cuentas mentales para hallar la respuesta: treinta y un años. Toda una vida... y seguía recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer. El terror de la magia demoníaca, la crueldad y la sed de sangre de los habitantes del Tártaro... Volvió a leer el pergamino, y algo tuvo muy claro: Independientemente de lo que le había prometido a Asunrix, descifraría el mensaje y se lo haría llegar al profesor Pones o a su hija.

Porque, la pura verdad, es que Asunrix era incapaz de comprender. Sencillamente no lo entendería jamás.

* * *

—Aquí es, maestro de la magia.

Asunrix había guiado a Hope Spell hasta un pequeño edificio entre dos árboles. Dentro se podía escuchar música y laúd y algunas voces charlando tranquilamente. En el interior había varias mesas hechas con piedra natural sin tallar que a hope le recordaron a grandes champiñones. Había ciervos de todas las edades sentados en torno a las mismas, al igual que alguna pareja bailando lentamente al ritmo de laúd. En general el ambiente era muy calmado, lo que hizo que el poni pensara que eso era más un salón del té que no una taberna.

—Vaya, vuestras tabernas son muy tranquilas comparadas con las de Equestria.

—Los ciervos y los ponis somos diferentes. Voy a retirarme a descansar, maestro de la magia; el árbol que me da cobijo te abrirá las puerta cuando regreses. ¿Sabrás volver?

—Sí, sabré. Gracias Asunrix, que descanses. Y por cierto, me alegro que hayáis hecho las paces tú y Sinveria.

El gran ciervo sonrió y murmuró "yo también" antes de despedirse y salir del edificio. Hope Spell se dirigió a la barra -al menos, lo que supuso que era el equivalente de barra para los ciervos, se trataba de una pared de la que los presentes obtenían bebidas. Hope vio una mesa donde había varias jarras de madera limpias, así que cogió una. Pero cuando llegó a la "barra" no supo qué hacer: solo había una pared con varios huecos.

—_Madad thödum jarüra chë?_

Hope vio a un ciervo a su lado diciéndole algo. Hope hizo un gesto de no comprenderle, y el ciervo asintió. Tomó su jarra y la puso en uno de los huecos del árbol: automáticamente un líquido anaranjado surgió del mismo, llenándola hasta arriba. Se la volvió a entregar y se fue murmurando una despedida en su idioma.

El unicornio se sentó en una mesa a solas y probó la bebida. Le recordó a una sidra con un toque a salvia y mandarina; estaba muy buena y, sin duda, tenía algo de alcohol, pero no demasiado. Los ciervos presentes se relacionaban de forma muy cortés, sentados en mesas y charlando animadamente, aunque sin hacer excesivo ruido. No es que Hope fuera muy fiestero, pero a él le parecía que ese lugar necesitaba un poco más de marcha.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrar a un congénere.

Hope se giró hacia la voz y se topó con un poni poniéndose a su lado. Era un unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro, y sus crines canosas denotaban la avanzada edad del mismo. Hope sonrió y alzó su jarra, brindando con el recién llegado.

—Siempre es una alegría encontrar a otro poni en tierras extranjeras, supongo. No es que haya viajado mucho.

—Desde luego —dijo el anciano—. Me llamo Sharp Mind, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Hope Spell, encantado.

—¿Y qué haces tan lejos de Equestria, Hope Spell?

—Soy un estudiante de historia en prácticas...

* * *

En alta mar al oeste de Lutnia una embarcación surcaba las olas a toda vela. El viento le era favorable a su destino y el mar estaba en calma. A pesar de que era de noche la luna iluminaba el mar, creando la ilusión de que los marineros se hallaban sobre un infinito océano plateado. El velero navegaba sin ningún tipo de iluminación o lámparas para ayudar a los marineros a orientarse, para así evitar ser asaltados por piratas durante la travesía nocturna. Tampoco es que necesitaran referencias para desplazarse por la nave, ya que esta era como una segunda casa para ellos.

La tripulación en turno aquella noche caminaba con calma de un lado a otro, ajustando algún aparejo y haciendo pequeñas correcciones en la ruta. Los grumetes se encargaban de las tareas más pesadas como fregar la cubierta. Todo el mundo tenía una labor aquella noche menos una yegua que, apoyada en la pasarela de proa, miraba al infinito con aire mohíno. Llevaba puesto un curioso chaleco verde y un sombrero de exploradora blanco.

—El mar ayuda a encontrarse con uno mismo en noches como esta.

La yegua se giró y miró a su interlocutor alzando una ceja: un unicornio mayor de pelaje blanco. Este, al no obtener respuesta de ella tosió para romper el incómodo silencio y explicarse.

—Parece usted triste, doctora Pones.

—Te he dicho que me llames Aitana, capitán. No quiero que piensen que soy una doctora como esos estúpidos de la universidad. ¿Por qué crees que estoy triste?

—Lleva horas mirando al horizonte, Aitana.

Aitana volvió a fijar su vista en el horizonte.

—Lo que estoy es hasta los cojones —respondió apática—. Me he pasado dos meses en la cárcel leyendo literatura de mierda, y ahora que salgo me tiro otra semana más encerrada en un barco.

—No creo que mi barco sea tan malo como una cárcel.

—Eso lo dices tú.

La seca respuesta de Aitana y el hecho de que no se dignara en mirarlo indicó al capitán que no valía la pena intentar congeniar con ella. Aitana escuchó los pasos del mismo alejarse. No, no es que el barco fuera una prisión, pero Aitana no tenía ganas de explicarle su vida a nadie. Un marinero no entendería lo encerrada que se sentía al no tener control sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, o al no tener la libertad de cambiar de rumbo sin dar explicaciones a nadie. El que viajar en barco fuese necesario para ella no significaba que le agradara demasiado.

Pasó un rato encerrada en su mundo cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia su camarote -o, al menos, una zona de la bodega lo bastante aislada para contar con un mínimo de intimidad, lejos de las hamacas y literas donde dormía todo el mundo-. Por el camino buscó con la vista a un semental en concreto y se detuvo a su lado durante un instante.

—Hazme un favor y tráeme cerveza —dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Pudo escuchar risas a su espalda, pues toda la tripulación ya sabía que esa petición no era precisamente para conseguir bebida. Sinceramente, le daba muy igual que los amigos del marinero supieran que esa noche iba a triunfar. Ella pensaba que "_qué cojones"_: si iba a jugarse el cuello persiguiendo a una organización de nigromantes y demonologistas, al menos se aseguraría de morir habiendo echado un buen montón de polvos.

Y eso por no contar que faltaban aún al menos cuatro días para llegar a Lutnia. Tenía que buscar formas de matar el tiempo.

* * *

Hope se despertó de un sobresalto en la cama de invitados de la casa de Asunrix. Miró alrededor, confundido, pues todavía era de noche.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Intentó rememorar, pero lo último que recordaba era a un amable ciervo ayudándose a servirse una bebida cuyo nombre no conocía. ¿Tanto había bebido? No, no era posible, notaría los efectos si hubiera bebido tanto. Lo que es más, probablemente estaría inconsciente. Vio sus alforjas colgadas en la pared y fue a revisarlas: No faltaba absolutamente nada. Lo que es más, todo estaba en el mismo orden, no parecía que nadie hubiera mirado dentro.

El unicornio se sentó en el suelo intentando pensar. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todavía no se veía el alba, así que no podía haber pasado más que unas pocas horas, a lo sumo. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? Algo... extraño había pasado.

"_Los auténticos arqueólogos, aquellos que investigan cara a cara la antigüedad, jamás son demasiado precavidos"._

Hope recordó aquella lección de Sinveria y decidió que quizá tenía razón. Rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó un pequeño tomo de magia blanca; lo abrió sobre la mesa y pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta hallar la que contenía el conjuro que necesitaba. Leyó los patrones mágicos e instrucciones antes de empezar a ejecutarlo. Su cuerno brilló con un aura verdosa durante unos segundos. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Hope Spell fue rodeado por pequeñas hebras de magia de un brillante color blanco, las cuales fueron aumentando en número y densidad. Al cabo de unos segundos las hebras se cerraron sobre Hope y desaparecieron bajo su piel. El unicornio mantuvo el conjuro durante unos segundos más, quedando exhausto y jadeante después. Tal como decían las instrucciones, no se sentía diferente, lo cual era una buena señal probablemente. Eso significaba que, o bien lo había ejecutado mal, o bien no estaba siendo presa de la magia negra o mental. Probablemente era el segundo caso, y además el hechizo debería protegerlo durante muchas horas.

Algo más tranquilo, decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Quizá esa extraña bebida ciervo había tenido un efecto inesperado en él.

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

_Aquí seguimos con la historia de Aitana Pones. Estaba pensando si seguir publicando esta como una historia nueva o bien incluir toda la trilogía en una única gran historia, quizá así evitaría que se perdieran lectores por el camino. ¿Qué pensáis?_

_He empezado a trabajar en una corrección de "La fiebre infernal" en mi deviantart. Solo buscad "Volgrand" en Deviantart y me encontraréis. Además ahí iré publicando otras historias no poniles y en formato PDF que puede ser más cómodo de leer para algunos._

_Aparte de pediros reviews y follows, como siempre, quiero pediros un favor: Si a alguien le ha inspirado la historia de Aitana, ¿podría hacerme un dibujete que pueda poner como portada de los fics?_

_Venga, gracias por leerme. Favs, follows y reviews se agradecen mucho. Un abrazo._


	3. Capítulo 3: Portadora de la muerte

—_Ven aquí, pequeña zorra._

_Sin saber bien por qué, la potrilla ignoró el terror que la atenazaba y avanzó con pasos firmes hacia los tres ponis que había en su casa, los tres desconocidos que habían entrado por la fuerza. Sentía la cabeza ligera, olvidando todo lo que la preocupaba. Solo debía avanzar, y se sentía bien haciéndolo. Inconscientemente rodeó un bulto en el suelo._

_Por la periferia de su visión vio que el bulto era una yegua. Su tata, su cuidadora. La yegua que cuidaba de ella cuando sus padres estaban de viaje. Yacía inerte en el suelo, con la vista fija hacia el infinito, y un reguero de sangre desde su pecho alimentaba el creciente charco sobre el entarimado._

_Volvió a sentir miedo y miró de nuevo a los intrusos. Los asesinos... ¡no iría con ellos!_

—_¡No! ¡¿Dónde está papá?! ¡¿Dónde está mamá?! ¡Papi, mami! —lloró ella._

—_¿Qué ocurre, se te resiste una mocosa? —se burló uno de los asesinos—. Hagámoslo a la vieja usanza, sin lengua no gritará mientras nos divertimos con ella, ¿verdad, puta?_

_La potrilla vio cómo el que hablaba asía un cuchillo con los dientes, y los tres intrusos se acercaron. Ella retrocedió hasta topar con un muro, gritando, pidiendo ayuda a sus padres. No sabía quiénes eran, ni qué querían de ella, pero sabía que era algo terrible._

_La pequeña vio un resplandor rojizo a través de una de las ventanas; un instante después esta estalló cuando una gran criatura la atravesó. Un muro de plumas marrones y doradas aterrizó sobre uno de los ponis, clavando una garra sobre su cabeza y aplastándola contra el suelo. La gran criatura se encaró hacia los otros dos intrusos y se lanzó sobre ellos. La potrilla aprovechó para correr y esconderse tras un mueble cercano, esperando a que acabara todo, escuchando los terroríficos ruidos de la carnicería a su espalda. Pocos segundos después llegó el silencio, seguido de una grave voz._

—_Soy yo, Dawn Hope._

—_¿Tío Gilderald? —preguntó la pequeña, girándose hacia el grifo que la había salvado._

—_Tenemos que irnos._

—_¿Dónde están papá y mamá?_

—_No van a venir._

* * *

Aitana despertó y abrió los ojos, enfocando su vista rápidamente al techo de la cubierta de las hamacas. Se quedó así un rato, dejándose un tiempo para regresar del mundo onírico. Hacía mucho que aquel sueño había dejado de ser una recurrente pesadilla para convertirse en un recuerdo bastante repetitivo.

Quizá recordaba aquel día, aparte de por el trauma que tanto le costó superar, porque supuso un punto de inflexión en su infancia. Con solo cuatro años esa fue la primera noche que tuvo que huir. La primera de muchas otras en las que, junto a su padre, habían tenido que salir corriendo con lo puesto. Hasta el día que dijo "y una mierda".

Aitana se sacudió esos pensamientos de la mente. Aquellos eventos ya eran agua pasada y, de hecho, responsables de que ella fuera la yegua que era hoy día.

El suave vaivén de la embarcación acompasaba la voz del capitán y el trotar de los marineros en cubierta. La hamaca sobre la que descansaba la arqueóloga contrarrestaba el movimiento creando, a ojos de la yegua, la extraña sensación de estar flotando en el centro de una enorme caja de madera. Tras unos minutos, se levantó y desperezó, dirigiéndose a la cubierta superior, esquivando a algún ocasional marinero que, tras una noche de trabajo, descansaba en cualquier rincón.

Aitana pensó que debían estar cerca de puerto, por lo que la tripulación debía estar preparándose para el atraque. Nada más abrir la puerta que daba al exterior pudo ver a los marineros trabajando sin prisa pero sin pausa, modificando distintos aparejos y ajustando cuerdas y demás parafernalia de navegación. En cuanto la arqueóloga dio un par de pasos al frente y dirigió la vista a la proa se quedó sin palabras.

—Joder...

Al principio le había parecido que se trataba de un inmenso árbol que, por alguna inexplicable razón, crecía en medio del mar. Pero no tardó en salir de su error: la embarcación estaba cerca de tierra. Ante ellos se alzaba un frondoso bosque, del que destacaba una gigantesca Sequoia. Sus ramas crecían cientos de metros por encima del mar, y sus se desplegaban, de hecho, a través del mismo. Aitana se avanzó tanto como pudo, estudiando lo que veía. Las raíces que crecían a lo largo del agua eran planas por arriba, y apreció que varios barcos estaban detenidos a los lados de las mismas. Detenidos no: estaban _atracados_.

—¿No había estado nunca en el gran puerto de Lutnia, Aitana? —preguntó el capitán, situándose a su lado. Aitana negó con la cabeza, boquiabierta.

—He estado en otras ciudades ciervo, pero nunca en Lutnia.

Pudo apreciar bastante movimiento a lo largo de las raíces -o, mejor dicho, los muelles- de la Sequoia: miembros de todas las razas cargaban y descargaban distintas mercaderías. Alrededor del puerto crecía el frondoso bosque que, tras un estudio más minucioso, demostró ser una gran ciudad.

—Había oído de las ciudades bosque de Cérvidas, pero... esto supera todo lo que habría imaginado.

—Je, todo el mundo se sorprende la primera vez —comentó el capitán—. Los ponis creemos ser buenos con las plantas, pero la verdad es que solo somos unos aficionados comparados con los ciervos.

A medida que se acercaban al muelle Aitana pasó a estudiar las embarcaciones atracadas en el mismo. Provenían de multitud de naciones diferentes: Equestria, Griffonia, Cebrania, Isaura... La arqueóloga pensó que, si Dark Art y los suyos estaban ahí, tratarían de pasar desapercibidos. Quizá recabar información usando magia negra, o organizar un gran atentado con magia demoníaca para distraer la atención de su auténtico objetivo.

—Esa gran Sequoia es el centro de gobierno del Consejo Ciervo, y además sirve como primera linea de defensa en caso de ataque —explicó el capitán, sacando a Aitana de sus pensamientos—. Hace algunos años un grupo de piratas grifo intentó organizar un asalto al puerto. Según cuentan, los ciervos convocaron un maremoto que acabó con toda la flotilla.

—Cualquiera puede prepararse para resistir un ataque frontal —respondió la yegua marrón.

* * *

Aitana descendió a través de la pasarela que unía el velero bergantín con el puerto de Lutnia. Se distrajo mirando al suelo, todavía sorprendida de que evidentemente fuera una gigantesca raíz viva de la Sequoia. No tardó en oír una voz de acento Equestriano.

—¡Doctora Pones!

Un unicornio, algo más joven que Aitana, de color verde menta y crines marrones se acercó al trote a ella. Su Cutie Mark era un libro abierto rodeado por un aura mágica blanca; parecía en parte ilusionado de verla.

—Doctora, es un placer, soy Hope Spell...

—Ya, ya, el estudiante que ha mandado mi padre —respondió ella, cortante—. Llámame Aitana. ¿Has podido averiguar algo útil?

Aitana evitó a propósito mencionar el motivo exacto de su visita. Aunque ese poni cuadraba con la descripción que le había dado su padre, no iba a permitirse el lujo de revelar información sin asegurarse antes.

—Este... sí, claro. He estado trabajando con la maestra investigadora Sinveria en el pergamino. Vamos, le llevaré con ella, doctora... quiero decir, Aitana.

—Vamos.

Caminaron bastante rápido a través de la capital de Cérvidas. Aitana lamentó sinceramente el no tener más tiempo para conocer esa ciudad, o quizá visitar los centros de saber ciervo. La perfecta armonía entre el bosque original y las calles era algo digno de admirar. Hope hizo un ademán de explicar algún detalle interesante, pero Aitana no tardó en responderle.

—Mira Hope, haré turismo cuando acabe el trabajo, ¿vale? ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa de Sinveria, hostias?

Hope Spell miró a la yegua con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya me habían comentado que eras una borde. Vamos, por aquí.

Aitana siguió andando a su lado, sin que la respuesta del semental la afectara en absoluto. Pero tras varios minutos de paseo pensó en que tendría que conocer un poco a Hope Spell, por si las cosas se torcían.

—Me comentó el profesor Pones que estudias la magia blanca.

—Así es, pero a duras penas la he llegado a poner en práctica, salvo por algún pequeño hechizo de curación. No es que se vea cada día la magia negra o la nigromancia.

—Entonces supongo que sabrás identificarlas si las ves.

—Bueno, no las he experimentado, pero he estudiado los efectos y sensaciones que producen. No es que haya muchos magos negros o nigromantes en Equestria.

Aitana decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Dulce inocencia equestriana. Si ese estudiante tan solo imaginara el motivo que la había llevado a Cérvidas... O que había conocido a un nigromante en los Reinos Lobo hacía tan solo tres meses. ¿A qué demonios obedecían Dark Art y los suyos? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? Las opciones eran tantas que era imposible reducir la lista sin tener más pistas. Si se trataba de algún ritual nigromántico, podrían estar tratando de acumular mucho poder para desatar una maldición o alzar un inmenso ejército de no-muertos. Si se trataba de un trato con el Tártaro, quizá estaban tratando de abrir un gran portal al mismo o estaban alimentando algún gran demonio con poder. Pero esto eran solo unas pocas posibilidades entre cientos.

"_El señor de la sombra regresará, y tú pronto conocerás la muerte."_ El vaticinio de Manresht, antes de morir, todavía resonaba en su mente. Intuía que lo ocurrido en los Reinos Lobo, los objetivos de Dark Art y "el señor de la sombra" estaban relacionados. Quizá se trataba de un gran demonio del terror, o de elementales de la sombra.

Aitana se sorprendió cuando notó que el silencio crecía a su alrededor. Los ciervos se detenían a su paso, observándola con... ¿miedo? Una madre escondió a sus hijos detrás suyo, y algunos jóvenes se apartaron del camino de los dos ponis. Miró perpleja a Hope Spell, que parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—Joder, ¡que tampoco soy tan fea! —bromeó ella, disimulando lo alerta que estaba ante cualquier posible ataque.

—No sé, Aitana, nunca los había visto así.

Ante el creciente silencio se escuchó el galopar de dos criaturas. Aparecieron dos ciervos, dos guerreros druida. Iban equipados con una armadura verde y dorada hecha de madera y cuerdas trenzadas, cuyos cascos se ajustaban en torno a sus cornamentas. Aparentemente no iban armados, pero Aitana conocía lo bastante bien a los druidas para saber que no era una buena idea iniciar una pelea, y menos aún en su propio terreno. Los dos guerreros se detuvieron ante los ponis y los estudiaron durante largos segundos. Especialmente a Aitana.

—_Almin dar radug?_

La arqueóloga fue a decir algo, pero Hope Spell se adelantó chapurreando "no entiendo" en el idioma de los ciervos. El otro druida tomó la palabra, hablando en Equestriano con fluidez.

—¿Dónde os dirigís, ponis?

—Al bosque de la sabiduría —respondió Hope—. Somos invitados de la maestra investigadora Sinveria, y yo estoy siendo acogido por el maestro de la guerra Asunrix.

—¿Qué motivo os trae a Cérvidas?

—Este... —Hope dudó—, una investigación. Pero creo que solo la maestra investigadora responsable de la misma puede decidir si divulgarla.

Los dos ciervos se miraron, intercambiando algunas palabras en su idioma.

—Os escoltaremos. Caminad delante, ponis, y no hagáis movimientos extraños.

—¡Hay que joderse! —exclamó Aitana—. Esperaba que trataran mal a los ponis en los Reinos Lobo, ¿pero en Cérvidas? ¿Dónde quedó la hospitalidad de los druidas?

—No es por vuestra raza, poni. Caminad.

Con los guardias vigilando desde atrás, la comitiva se puso en camino. Aitana no lograba entender lo que ocurría; no se habían dirigido a ella por su nombre, ni siquiera como "maestra arqueóloga" como habría esperado si la hubieran reconocido. No la estaban deteniendo, pero todos parecían temerla. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué veían los ciervos que ella no podía? Pasaron cerca de un grupo de cervatillos y pudo escucharlos decir algunas palabras entre asustados susurros. Una de ellas logró entenderla: "muerte". Notó la cadena que le colgaba del cuello y se perdía entre los pliegues de su chaleco. _"No me jodas"_.

Tardaron varios minutos de silencioso caminar en llegar al Bosque de la Sabiduría. Hope Spell guió hasta el hogar de Sinveria. El silencio se rompió con el agudo y corto aullido de un zorro, seguido del ulular de varias lechuzas. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el árbol, Aitana sintió cómo los dos guardias retrocedían un par de pasos. Sin esperar a ver lo que ocurría, saltó hacia un lado empujando a Hope.

Allí donde estaba ella hacía un segundo se alzó una columna de tierra que la habría lanzado al suelo. Un gran ciervo de pelaje castaño salió del hogar de Sinveria y se encaró a Aitana. Sus cuernos se iluminaron en verde durante un segundo, y la arqueóloga sintió las plantas bajo ella cobrar vida. Rodó sobre si misma, levantándose y evitando ser atrapada por las mismas; las plantas persiguieron a la poni dispuestas a atraparla. Aitana pasó a la ofensiva, cargando directamente contra el druida que la atacaba. Pero para su sorpresa este se movió rápidamente, esquivando su carga y conjurando una lanza de madera y piedra que surgió del suelo mismo. La poni esquivo un par de lanzadas antes de acortar distancias con su adversario, pero las plantas le atraparon las patas traseras haciéndola caer; en el último segundo vio la lanza del druida dirigirse a su cuello, justo a tiempo para desviarla con un golpe de pezuña, haciendo que el arma se clavara en el suelo junto a su cabeza.

—Asunrix, ¡basta! ¡Es la hija del profesor Pones!

Asunrix pareció dudar; Aitana no perdió tiempo en golpearlo con las patas traseras para sacárselo de encima y ponerse en pie. Cuando lo hizo se percató de que los otros dos guardias ciervo estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Hope Spell, algo alterado, explicó:

—Hechizo de sueño. Siempre es útil.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, poni? —preguntó Asunrix, sin bajar la lanza.

—Me llamo Aitana Pones, ciervo. ¡¿Por qué cojones has intentado matarme?!

—Portas la oscuridad contigo.

—¡Joder, y luego dicen que yo soy impulsiva!

Una cierva joven, Sinveria, salió del árbol. Todavía portaba una ballesta unida a su pata delantera derecha, con la que, dedujo Aitana, le había apuntado desde alguna ventana de su casa. Cuando la vio, la miró de arriba a abajo y dijo:

—Soy la maestra investigadora Sinveria. Por el gran espíritu de Gaia, ¿qué clase de demonio llevas encima, maestra arqueóloga?

* * *

Un rato después, Sinveria, Asunrix y Aitana pasaron dentro de la casa de la primera. Los dos guardias ciervo se quedaron en la puerta, todavía recelosos de Aitana a pesar de que Sinveria había explicado que no había qué temer. Hope Spell, por petición de la arqueóloga, esperó fuera; aunque supo que no valía la pena ocultársela, no quería que se supiera en Equestria que portaba desde hacía años a Kolnarg encima.

Aitana bebió un trago de té y puso cara de pensarse bien sus siguientes palabras.

—Vale, voy a intentar ser diplomática y no cagarme en tus ancestros por haber intentado matarme —dijo dirigiéndose a Asunrix—. Pero supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo si fuera tu y notara... lo que sea que habéis notado en mi.

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo un tono neutro en su respuesta.

—Es comprensible que te sientas ofendida, maestra arqueóloga. Me alegro que comprendas mis actos y espero que aceptes mis disculpas. Eres una gran luchadora.

—¿Puedes explicarnos qué es esa presencia? —preguntó Sinveria, visiblemente incómoda.

Aitana siguió la cadena que colgaba de su cuello hasta sacar la brújula, se la descolgó y la posó obre la mesa.

—No os preocupéis, no os podrá hacer nada siempre que no la toquéis. En resumen, en esta brújula está atrapada el alma de un poderoso lich de la antigüedad.

Sinveria observó a Aitana con expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Y por qué llevas un ser tan poderoso contigo? Veo en tu alma que has sido víctima de la magia negra y la magia de la muerte en el pasado, mas no veo en ti la mancha de haberlas usado en tu beneficio.

—Pues porque yo tengo la cabeza lo bastante dura como para aguantar a este bicho cuando intenta dominarme. No quiero dejar el objeto para evitar que lo encuentre algún estúpido, y no sé cómo destruirlo sin liberar al lich.

—Nos ocultas información, maestra arqueóloga.

Todos miraron a Asunrix.

—Yo sí que veo la mancha de la muerte en ti. Has usado ese objeto, a ese lich. Se ha manifestado a través de ti, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Supongo que todos sabéis lo que ocurrió en Manehattan con el diabolista Manresht, ¿verdad? —todos los presentes asintieron—. Llevo enfrentándome a diabolistas, magos negros y nigromantes toda la vida. Este bicho llegó a mi brújula por pura mala suerte cuando tratamos de destruirlo. Pero me ha ayudado a enfrentarme a cosas contra las que normalmente estaría indefensa.

El maestro de la guerra clavó su mirada en Aitana con furia.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que usas a un ser que representa un peligro para todo el mundo en tu beneficio.

—No me toques los cojones, Asunrix —exclamó la poni—. Sería una gilipollas si no aprovechara todo los ases que tengo para enfrentarme a seres más poderosos que yo. Y mi objetivo sigue siendo destruir a Kolnarg en cuanto pueda. No te atrevas a acusarme de maga negra o algo por el estilo.

—En ese caso te invito a demostrarlo, maestra arqueóloga.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Estás pensando en usar el campo de los druidas, Asunrix? —interrumpió Sinveria.

—Sí —respondió este, y después se dirigió a Aitana—. Existe un gran círculo ritual en Lutnia, maestra arqueóloga. Un círculo que podríamos utilizar para obligar al espíritu que mora en la brújula a regresar al flujo de Gaia. A trascender.

Aitana se incorporó en el taburete, apoyándose en la mesa. Sintió un ligero cambio en la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón, y una sutil sensación nerviosa en la boca del estómago.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que podrías obligar a uno de los liches más poderosos de la historia a... _trascender_?

—Sí —aseguró él—. Los nigromantes evaden a la muerte aislándose de la corriente espiritual de Gaia. Los druidas podemos romper la burbuja que los mantiene al margen de la naturaleza. Podemos hacerlo, y puedo organizarlo para esta misma noche.

Aitana estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Tanto de alegría como de incredulidad. ¿Realmente creía ese druida que ella deseaba la magia de Kolnarg, o algo por el estilo?

—¡Cojonudo! Joder, tantos años buscando... debería haber venido antes de Lutnia. Supongo que tendrás que hacer preparativos, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Vale... Sinveria... quiero decir, maestra investigadora, ¿lograsteis traducir el pergamino?

La cierva asintió mientras apuraba su té.

—Casi. Hace poco recibí la clave del Círculo para poder escribir el contra hechizo Todavía tardaré varias horas, pero confío en tenerlo listo para esta noche.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la arqueóloga—. Esto está saliendo casi demasiado bien...

—Dale las gracias también al maestro de la magia Hope Spell, sin su inestimable ayuda habría tardado varios días más.

Aitana calibró sus posibilidades. No iba a perder una oportunidad de destruir de una vez a ese maldito lich, pero le inquietaba que alguien pudiera atacar a Sinveria en su ausencia. Tenía que ordenar prioridades y, siendo franca, podía esperar un poco para acabar con Kolnarg de ser necesario.

—Supongo que tú, Sinveria —dijo, olvidándose del protocolo ciervo—, sabes lo que hay en juego, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo sé. Pero conozco a tu padre, maestra arqueóloga, y sé que hay mucho más en juego de lo que parece.

—Creo que debería quedarme hasta que el pergamino ya no esté en tus pezuñas. Asegurarnos que nadie te ataca mientras investigas.

Tanto Asunrix como Sinveria negaron al mismo tiempo.

—No será necesario —explicó el maestro de la guerra—. Como viste supimos de tu llegada antes de que estuvieras cerca del árbol. Además yo permaneceré con ella mientras realizas el ritual. Tenemos la suerte de que no hay ningún ritual planeado para esta noche, si esperas es posible que pierdas esta oportunidad de hacer acabar con la amenaza que portas contigo.

—¿No habéis notado nada extraño los últimos días? ¿Otras presencias oscuras aparte de la de mi brújula?

—No —aseguró Sinveria—. Lancé todos mis hechizos defensivos en el mismo instante que recibí el pergamino de las pezuñas de Hope Spell. No existe mago negro o nigromante que pueda acercarse a este lugar sin que yo me entere.

La arqueóloga se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

—Supongo que ya tenemos un plan, entonces.

* * *

Aitana recogió la brújula e invitaron a Hope Spell a pasar de nuevo. Asunrix partió hacia el Campo de los Druidas para hablar con el Líder de los rituales, y después volvería para proteger a Sinveria. Ahora estaba convencido de que había realmente algo muy grande en juego relacionado con ese pergamino, y no permitiría que nadie dañase a su vieja amiga.

Cerca del puerto de Lutnia el mercado estaba en pleno apogeo. Miembros de todas las razas intercambiaban todo tipo de mercaderías, y algunos osados tentaron a la suerte vendiendo suculentos manjares extranjeros.

Sharp Mind se acercó al puesto de un comerciante lobo y, tras curiosear por los manjares vegetarianos de su desértica nación, se decidió por unos higos chumbos asados. Pagó lo acordado y se alejó para curiosear las artesanías en metal de un grifo. Un guardia ciervo, fuera de servicio, se acercó al mismo puesto y se situó a su lado, aparentemente interesado en los mismos productos.

—La cazadora de demonios ha llegado —informó, sin establecer contacto visual con el unicornio rojo—. Está en compañía de la maestra investigadora. Porta un espíritu malvado con ella.

El semental asintió en silencio, trasteando entre los ornamentos de hierro del grifo. Encontró especialmente bonito un collar con un pequeño e intrincado nudo metálico como colgante.

—¿Debemos... actuar?

—No —respondió—. El objetivo está en pezuñas de la investigadora. Todo lo demás es secundario.

—El lugar muy seguro, lo mantienen vigilado con muchos hechizos. No será fácil acercarse sin ser detectado.

Sharp Mind decidió comprar el collar, dedicando una amable sonrisa al vendedor.

—Ese no es vuestro trabajo. No actuéis hasta nueva orden.

El unicornio rojo se giró, alejándose del puesto sin haber mirado ni una sola vez a su interlocutor. Se colgó el collar y degustó uno de los higos chumbos. Eran _realmente_ sabrosos.

* * *

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta. Os pido perdón por la tardanza, he tenido un poco de "bloqueo del escritor", pero creo que ya he logrado salir de él. Y bueno... será tiempo de contar un poco más de la vida de nuestra buena amiga Aitana, ¿no creéis?_

_Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo favs, follows y reviews. También ofertas de amor incondicional serán gratamente apreciadas._

_Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	4. Capítulo 4: Dawn Hope

—Aitana, he leído tu estudio sobre la guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania. Sinceramente, yo también creí que era una locura hasta que estudiaron tu teoría hace dos meses.

—Ya, tuve que llevarles a un puto demonologista milenario a la cara para que empezaran a escucharme. Menuda panda de imbéciles.

La arqueóloga y Hope Spell se habían detenido en un pequeño mercado cercano al Bosque de la Sabiduría. El joven unicornio pensó que la yegua estaba curioseando los productos, pero lo cierto es que esta estaba usando todos sus sentidos para intentar localizar cualquier indicio de magia negra, nigromancia, o cualquier cosa que le hiciera sospechar que Dark Art estaba por la zona.

—Bueno, sí, eso fue una estupidez por parte de la comisión del doctorado —reconoció Hope Spell—. Sin embargo lo han arreglado nombrándote doctora en historia y arqueología, ¿no crees?

—¡Que no me llames doctora, hostias!

Hope se detuvo sorprendido ante la respuesta.

—Los doctores son una panda de imbéciles que deciden cuál fue el pasado del mundo sin mover el puto culo de sus despachos. Yo soy una arqueóloga: yo viajo, descubro pruebas y emito teorías. Acepto que mis descubrimientos pueden destapar verdades incómodas, no como esos cabezas de chorlito que se aferran a falsas verdades.

—Oye... ¿no dijiste en Manehattan que tú eras una cazadora de demonios y no una arqueóloga?

Aitana miró a Hope seriamente durante unos segundos antes de que una ligera carcajada la traicionara.

—Vale, cierto. Digamos que soy arqueóloga en mis ratos libres.

Se detuvieron un rato frente al puesto de un comerciante lobo que vendía armas de todo tipo: lanzas, ballestas, espadas adaptadas a la morfología de distintas razas... Pero viendo la tranquilidad del lugar y la cara de frustración del dueño del puesto, era evidente que vender armas en Lutnia no era una buena idea de negocio. En cuanto vio a Aitana estudiar su mercancía el lobo se afanó en atenderla, presentándole todo aquello que tenía para convertir a un poni en una máquina de matar.

—Pero en serio, Aitana, me cuesta creer que seas una cazadora de demonios. No han habido casos de diabolismo o nigromancia en Equestria por más de trescientos años.

—Ya, convencida estoy —dijo ella con un deje sarcástico.

—Claro, luego están hechos como los de Flower Ville hace cosa de un año. Hay quien lo toma como un asalto demoníaco, pero la verdad es que solo fue que Cerbero se fue de la puerta del Tártaro, y un espíritu del invierno aprovechó la ocasión y cerca estuvo de escapar.*

Aitana rodó los ojos mientras compraba algo. Hope Spell no se había molestado en investigar mucho, contentándose con la versión oficial. Cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho había sabido de cómo los habitantes de Flower Ville habían perdido toda su magia, de cómo una unicornio había sido controlada por el poder de un libro negro. También de la presencia de los lobos invernales luchando contra la misma, y de la desaparición de dicho libro. O al menos, la guardia solar creía que el libro había desaparecido. A veces Aitana se sorprendía por la cantidad de contactos que tenía su padre.

Al menos, la yegua marrón había podido comprobar que Hope Spell seguía en la típica posición Equestriana de creer que todo iba bien. A pesar de que estudiaba magia blanca y que, según le había dicho su padre, era un mago bastante diestro, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un mago negro. No iba a confiar su espalda a un chaval así, Asunrix era un mejor seguro para proteger a Sinveria mientras Aitana trataba de destruir de una maldita vez a Kolnarg.

Aún así, no acababa de sentirse segura con la decisión. Estaba arriesgando demasiado por hacer el ritual. Pero, pensándolo fríamente, solo cabía la posibilidad de que atacaran a Sinveria, frente al hecho innegable de que no tendría muchas más oportunidades de destruir a Kolnarg. A fin de cuentas, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el pergamino ciervo no revelara ninguna información de utilidad, y que todo esto solo fuera una pista falsa. Por Celestia, iba a maldecir a muchos dioses si al final todo el viaje había sido en vano.

A su alrededor, los ciervos guardaban silencio mirando a Aitana con miedo. Los dos guardias que la interrogaron antes la seguían de cerca, vigilando sus movimientos. El único que no parecía darse cuenta de este hecho era el comerciante lobo que esperaba impaciente realizar su primera venta del día.

—Señorita poni, tiene usted pinta de luchadora. Permítame ofrecerle algo especial.

El lobo buscó en las cajas bajo su puesto y dejó dos objetos metálicos frente a Aitana, la cual los observó con una grata sorpresa.

—¿Eso son unas pezuñas armadas de los ponis bárbaros de las montañas de Kukalamaro? ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

—¡Por supuesto señorita, artesanía original de los ponis salvajes! Comprenderá que una pieza así no es barata, pero podría hacerle a usted un descuento.

Aitana metió el hocico en un bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó un objeto que lanzó al aire. Hábilmente lo atrapó con el ojo izquierdo, mostrando a todos que era una lente de joyero, y estudió las armas de cerca. A los pocos segundos alzó la cabeza y una ofendida ceja.

—¿Artesanía bárbara hecha con acero lobo? Amigo, ¿me ves cara de gilipollas?

—Este... bien, cierto es —asintió el lobo—, es usted buena, señorita. Evidentemente es una réplica, pero totalmente funcional, un arma mortal en pezuñas del poni indicado.

Tras varios minutos de regateo, Aitana y el tendero lobo alcanzaron un acuerdo. Lo que es más, el propio tendero llamó a un compañero suyo, herrero, para que ajustara las pezuñas armadas a la anatomía de Aitana.

Satisfecha con la compra, la yegua marrón colgó las nuevas armas sobre su grupa y se dirigió de vuelta al bosque de la sabiduría, puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo. Se sorprendió al ver que Hope Spell llevaba una ballesta ligera colgando de su lomo, y el hecho de que el comerciante lobo estuviera contando monedas le indicó que este había realizado una segunda venta.

—¿Qué ocurre, ahora deseas encontrarte con un nigromante, chaval?

—No, ¡es que me estás poniendo paranoico, Aitana!

—¡Ja! —exclamó ella—. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

—Treinta doblones de plata.

Aitana miró a Hope Spell, después a la ballesta, y lanzó una sonora carcajada al aire.

—Te ha timado, chaval. Pero tranquilo, si apuntas bien esa ballesta atravesaría un poni de parte a parte.

La arqueóloga acompañó al estudiante al puesto del mercader lobo y miró a este último con cara de cruz. Este le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos, suspiró y le devolvió parte del dinero a Hope. Aún con la devolución, Aitana seguía considerando que esa venta era un timo en toda regla, pero no tuvo ganas de ayudar más a ese Hope Spell. _"Que se espabile solo"_, pensó.

* * *

A cientos de millas de ese lugar, una batponi de pelaje gris oscuro y pelo azul violáceo aguardaba pacientemente a que el sonido del baño de su princesa guardara silencio. Portaba una armadura ligera de la guardia Lunar: un petral oscuro con una única gema en su centro que la identificaba como oficial; sus pezuñas estaban cubiertas con fundas de metal, y dos cuchillas surgían de cada una de las pezuñas delanteras, aunque en ese momento estaban retraídas hacia atrás. Cuando dejó de oír el correr el agua en el dormitorio real, esperó unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta.

—¡ADELANTE!

La voz real de la princesa Luna hizo que la guardia tuviera que taparse sus sensibles oídos, a pesar de que la puerta amortiguó parte del sonido. Justo después, en un tono más natural, escuchó a la princesa Luna decir "Oh, disculpadnos. Adelante". La batponi hizo lo propio, todavía tambaleándose ligeramente. La princesa Luna, recién aseada tras despertar, se estaba colocando la corona. La guardia hizo un saludo militar seguido de una respetuosa reverencia.

—Mi diosa, os traigo los informes de sus agentes.

—Se lo agradezco, cabo Midnight Blossom. Denos un momento.

La alicornio conjuró, haciendo que su cuerno brillara ligeramente. Las paredes se cubrieron con una capa de energía violácea que parecía evitar que el sonido reverberara en la estancia.

—Ya no pueden escucharnos.

Midnight siguió a Luna hasta un escritorio, sentándose cada una en sillas opuestas, para después sacar varios pergaminos que llevaba encima.

—Ha regresado la expedición que mandó usted a las tierras salvajes del noreste, han encontrado el pueblo que usted mencionó: Mountain Peak. Según parece hace veinte años el pueblo quedó aislado en la montaña, presa de una maldición. Hace seis meses llegaron varios ponis al lugar y lograron liberarlo.**

—¿Se sabe quiénes fueron los héroes?

—Sí, su historia es cantada por los bardos de la zona. Un segundo... —Midnight navegó entre los pergaminos—. Aquí está, fueron cuatro ponis: Lightfull Wish, unicornio; Ivy Leaf, pegaso; Foolhardy Gears, poni de tierra; y Sweetie Grauj, poni de tierra.

—¿La misma Sweetie Grauj que ayudó a salvar Flower Ville, verdad?*

Midnight Blossom asintió, sacando un libro impreso por una editorial moderna. En la portada había una ilustración de un gran lobo blanco aullando a la luna, con una joven yegua de crines rubias sonriendo a su lado. El título: "Hermanas de la tormenta".

—Al parecer los ponis que viajaron a Mountain Peak escribieron su historia, supuse que le interesaría, mi diosa.

—Gracias. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Un analista ha notado una... anomalía, un incremento en el número de desapariciones.

Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora, Midnight Blossom mostró recortes de prensa, informes policiales, estadísticas y mapas destacando este hecho: en toda Equestria habían aumentado el número de desapariciones. Aunque era poco común, en un país con varias decenas de millones de habitantes no era de extrañar que varios ponis se declararan desaparecidos día a día. La mayor parte de veces estas desapariciones se acababan resolviendo.

Sin embargo, en los últimos tres meses los casos sin resolver se habían multiplicado. Era un porcentaje ínfimo, y todos los casos se repartían a lo largo y ancho de la geografía del país, sin ningún enlace aparente. Solamente un investigador cuya vista abarcara toda Equestria habría notado este incremento.

—Al parecer se han incrementado especialmente las desapariciones de potrillos y yeguas jóvenes. No tenemos más pistas.

Luna se quedó pensativa durante un rato, estudiando los distintos informes frente a ella. Midnight Blossom, finalmente, preguntó:

—Mi diosa, ¿por qué está tan vigilante? Actúa usted como si algo fuese a atacar Equestria en cualquier momento. La guardia de la noche está atenta, no hay indicios de ataque alguno.

—Nós sabemos de la inestimable protección que brinda la Guardia Lunar, no desconfío de la misma. Es una... intuición. Ha hecho un buen trabajo, Midnight, puede retirarse.

La cabo batponi se levantó e hizo una reverencia a Luna para después encaminarse a la salida. La oscura alicornio la observó alejarse: una yegua feroz en el combate, discreta fuera del mismo y de lealtad inquebrantable. Por ello confiaba a ella parte de los informes que recibía, al menos aquellos que no contenían una información vital. Sería una estupidez confiar algo así a un único poni, por leal que fuera. Midnight, a pesar de ser tan solo una cabo, era la que recibía los informes de las expediciones fronterizas y de los analistas del equipo de inteligencia de la guardia Lunar, filtraba la información y se la hacía llegar a Luna. Un gran ahorro de trabajo para la princesa de la noche.

Luna caminó hasta el balcón cuando sintió al sol de Celestia a punto de ocultarse tras el horizonte. Usó su magia para entrar en contacto con la luna e invitarla a iluminar la noche con su luz, a lo cual el astro accedió. La princesa regresó al interior del castillo y abrió el libro que le había traído Midnight: "Hermanas de la tormenta". A pesar de sus sospechas de que un gran mal estaba amenazando Equestria, todavía no tenía pruebas que la indicaran el camino a seguir. Tendría que esperar a que sus fieles agentes las encontraran. Mientras tanto encontró interesante el saber cómo una poni de tierra llegó a formar parte de una manada de lobos invernales. Las primeras líneas captaron su interés en seguida.

"_Me llamo Star Whistle, tengo dieciséis años y soy la curandera de Mountain Peak. Cuando sólo tenía 6 años me perdí en la montaña, en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve. No pude volver al pueblo._

_Pero tuve la gran suerte de ser rescatada. Por una loba invernal, que entonces era poco mayor que yo. Evitó que su hermano me comiera y me protegió del frío. Esa loba, con los años, se convertiría en la vidente, líder y guía de su manada. Pero lo que nadie habría imaginado es que también se convertiría en mi mejor amiga y, con el paso de los años, en mi hermana, en un sentido mucho más profundo del que los ponis entienden. _

_De ella aprendí una sabiduría que, aunque suene contraria a la lógica de mi pueblo, transmite enseñanzas muy parecidas. Aprendí el idioma de los lobos, porque, a pesar de lo que se suele creer, los lobos hablan con la misma soltura que los ponis. _

_Este libro lo escribo para mi hija, porque merece saber el por qué de su nombre y por qué su tía es una loba invernal. Y para todo aquél que quiera conocer cómo una poni se convirtió en una hermana de los lobos invernales, los señores de la noche, el invierno y la tormenta."***_

* * *

—Han venido a buscarte, Aitana —avisó Hope Spell—. El círculo está preparado.

—Pienso que debería quedarme, por si acaso. No me fío de que nadie venga a por ti, Sinveria.

La investigadora sonrió, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a Asunrix. El guerrero druida estaba equipado con su armadura, a la cual había asida una lanza corta con un arnés similar al que usan los guardias reales de Equestria.

—No debes preocuparte, maestra arqueóloga. Tenemos toda la zona vigilada y Asunrix permanecerá conmigo. Además tengo muchas vías para huir si algo sale mal. Acaba con ese espíritu de la muerte, es lo que debes hacer, quizá no tengas otra oportunidad como esta.

Aitana miró a los dos ciervos y a Hope. No le hacía gracia, pero no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, y desde luego no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad caída del cielo para acabar con Kolnarg.

—De acuerdo. Permaneced atentos.

—Aitana, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

La aludida miró a Hope Spell. Un chaval recién salido de las protectoras alas de Celestia, que estudiaba magia blanca por "amor al arte", que no esperaba ver en su vida cualquier cosa que pudiera combatir con su magia, y que ni siquiera sabía pelear... _"¿Y este de qué me va a servir?"_.

—Y yo qué sé. Quédate por aquí, o vete a tomar una copa o algo.

—¿No quieres ayuda? Quizá podría...

—Mira chaval, esto es mucho más que tus prácticas como estudiante, ¿vale? Has hecho tu trabajo traduciendo el pergamino de puta madre, cojonudo, se lo haré saber a tus profesores. Pero ahora no molestes.

El rostro del unicornio verde se crispó ligeramente por el enfado, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, recogió sus alforjas y abandonó el lugar en silencio.

—¿Por qué le faltas al respeto así? Hope Spell desea ayudar, maestra arqueóloga.

—Los tres sabemos que podría haber problemas. Prefiero no tener por en medio a un poni incapaz de defenderse a si mismo.

—Creo que el maestro de la magia tiene potencial —expuso Asunrix.

—Cuando lo demuestre lo consideraré. Me voy al ritual, volveré en cuanto pueda. Tened cuidado.

Aitana abandonó el edificio, siguiendo un druida del círculo y siendo escoltada por dos guardias. Asunrix y Sinveria se quedaron a solas.

—Espero que logre devolver a ese espíritu a la corriente de Gaia.

—Sí —respondió la joven investigadora—. Pero es cierto que estamos arriesgando al separarnos. Permanezcamos atentos a cualquier hecho sospechoso.

Asunrix se asomó al balcón, vigilando la gran explanada que formaba el Bosque de la Sabiduría. Sinveria se sentó en su escritorio, sacó el pergamino con la respuesta de los maestros druidas y, usando la clave en él escrita, empezó a redactar el contraconjuro que le permitiría descifrar de una vez el ancestral pergamino.

Mientras tanto, Hope Spell entró en una taberna Ciervo y se sirvió una especie de sidra de salvia dulce, maldiciendo para sí mismo. ¿Quién le mandaba a él aceptar trabajar con esa gilipollas de Aitana Pones? Había valido la pena investigar junto a Sinveria, eso sí, pero ahora sabía que toda esta experiencia no iba a aportarle nada más en la universidad que unas palmaditas en la espalda y un "gracias".

Se sentó en un taburete y recordó el dinero que había malgastado en una ballesta. ¿Cómo se había dejado contagiar por la paranoia de la doctora Pones? ¿Quién demonios iba a suponer una amenaza en un sitio tan pacífico como Lutnia salvo Aitana en persona? Bebió un largo trago de sidra y se quedó mirando al infinito con cara de frustración. Le habría encantado acudir al ritual, pero salvo los ciervos nadie podía acceder al círculo druídico, excepto si era invitado expresamente. Y Aitana había dejado bien claro que no le quería cerca.

Al menos, en un par de días, saldría un nuevo barco hacia Equestria. Como mínimo intentaría mantener el contacto con la maestra investigadora Sinveria, era una ciervo encantadora. Y todo un ejemplo a seguir en materia de investigación mágica.

Al cabo de diez minutos Aitana llegó al círculo ritual. Estaba formado por una hilera circular de piedras de casi siete metros de diámetro, en cuyo centro se alzaba una piedra de corte radial. Aunque la arqueóloga no sabía demasiado de la magia de los druidas, logró reconocer algunos de los símbolos de las piedras exteriores: invocaciones al espíritu de Gaia, plegarias a los ancestros, fórmulas para hablar con los elementales... Había una docena de ciervos en la zona, cada uno ocupando un lugar definido en el ritual, y todos ellos vestidos con túnicas de colores pardos. Uno de ellos, un anciano de pelaje gris, se acercó a Aitana.

—Sé bienvenida, maestra arqueóloga. El maestro de la guerra Asunrix nos ha explicado tu problema y por qué portas a un ser peligroso contigo, vamos a ayudarte a devolverlo a la corriente de Gaia.

—Genial, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —Aitana estaba algo nerviosa, tenía que reconocerlo. Todavía le costaba creer que fuera a acabar con Kolnarg de una maldita vez.

—Paciencia, joven. Debes saber que el espíritu que portas contigo habrá establecido una conexión con tu propia alma. Cuando empiece el ritual se manifestará y, probablemente, hablará contigo. Debes estar preparada para sus manipulaciones, ya que esas serán las únicas armas que pueda usar para defenderse.

—Gracias por preocuparte, este... ¿Maestro druida? Pero no es necesario, tengo mucha más resistencia mental de la que imaginas.

El ciervo asintió e hizo gestos a sus compañeros, los cuales tocaron las piedras del círculo y empezaron a entonar un cántico ciervo en voz baja.

—En ese caso, coloca el recipiente del espíritu en la piedra central y regresa aquí.

Aitana hizo lo que le dijeron y volvió al exterior del círculo. Dirigidos por el líder de los druidas, los ciervos elevaron su canto. La magia se hizo tan poderosa que Aitana juraría que podía paladearla en el aire, y las piedras del círculo se iluminaron, detallando con su luz una serie de pictogramas ciervo que antes no se habían dejado ver. El viento creció en torno al ritual al mismo ritmo que la voz de los druidas.

Entonces llegó la sensación opuesta a lo que era la magia druídica: una premonición de terror, muerte y oscuridad. Las sombras tomaron el centro del círculo y, poco a poco, se congregaron en una compacta nube. Esta adquirió la forma de un poni y, a medida que el ritual avanzaba, se distinguieron algunos colores: naranja oscurecido en su pelaje. No se podían ver sus crines, pero las sombras rezumaban de todo contorno de la criatura, dando la impresión de que estaba formada completamente por humo solidificado. Kolnarg, forzado a manifestarse en el mundo de los vivos sin un cuerpo físico, abrió sus ojos verdes que brillaban como dagas envenenadas. Miró alrededor, dejando una estela de fantasmagórico humo con el movimiento, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y golpeó el suelo. A pesar de que era una forma espiritual y, por tanto, no hacía ruido alguno con sus golpes, una onda expansiva surgió del impacto, deteniéndose con fuerza en el linde del círculo ritual.

Kolgnarg recorrió su mirada por todos los presentes hasta detenerla sobre Aitana Pones. Ella no pudo verla, pero sintió la sonrisa del lich. El cuerno de este brilló con un enfermizo tono verdoso... y la temperatura del aire cayó en picado. Una sombra recorrió la zona en el exterior del muro: negra, semitransparente, sin rostro y con afiladas garras negras. Voló a toda velocidad hasta detenerse sobre uno de los druidas. Los guardias presentes asieron sus armas, de hecho Aitana iba a hacer lo mismo... cuando aparecieron más criaturas.

Uno a uno, los espectros fueron formándose de la nada y rodeando el círculo de invocación, formando en silencio sobre todos los vivos presentes. Aitana los fue contando, calculando con cuántos podía acabar con las piedras mágicas que llevaba encima... pero perdió la cuenta. Debía haber casi un centenar de seres espectrales.

Fue entonces cuando Kolnarg habló, aunque solo Aitana pudo oírlo.

—_¿Realmente vas a matarme, Dawn Hope? _

La yegua marrón se quedó de piedra al oír el nombre.

—¡¿Cómo puedes tú saber ese nombre?!

—_He estado dentro de tu mente, cazadora de demonios_ —explicó Kolnarg, su voz acariciando lascivamente la mente de Aitana.

—Tanto da, ¡hoy vas a morir para siempre, Kolnarg!

—_Oh... ¿eso piensas?_

Los guardias habían invocado a los elementales del bosque para tratar de frenar a los espectros, pero estos últimos rodearon a los verdes espíritus de la naturaleza con facilidad y se lanzaron contra los druidas que realizaban el ritual. En menos de un segundo, las afiladas y ectoplásmicas garras de los seres se posaron sobre la garganta de los druidas, listas para degollarlos.

—¡Eres imbécil, Kolnarg! —gritó Aitana—. Estás en el centro de una vorágine mágica, ¡si rompes el ritual así, tu alma desaparecerá para siempre!

—_Y si ellos me obligan a morir, todos mis espectros serán libres para alimentarse con las almas de los ciervos de esta ciudad._

Aitana intentó calcular un nuevo plan. Los espectros aguardaban las órdenes de su maestro, y los druidas estaban paralizados por el terror de verse incapaces de defenderse. ¿Cómo podía Kolnarg mantener esclavizados a tantos seres cuando él mismo estaba atrapado? Si esto era solo una fracción del poder que una vez tuvo, la arqueóloga no quería imaginar qué podía ocurrir si se liberaba.

—Tú ganas. Libera a los druidas y pararemos el ritual sin matarte.

—_No, Dawn Hope, todavía no. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, a ti que te atreviste a esclavizarme y engañarme. Soy consciente por primera vez en una década y quiero... disfrutarlo._

La poni no dijo nada, esperando que Kolnarg dijera lo que tenía que decir. Sintió una vez más la cruel sonrisa del lich en su mente.

—_¿Quieres saber cómo murió tu madre... realmente?_

—No te atrevas a mentarla, hijo de puta —respondió Aitana—. Mi madre murió luchando contra un demonologista, no creeré tus mentiras.

—_¿Mentiras? —_el lich rió_—. ¿Te he dicho ya que he estado dentro de la mente de tu padre?_

Aitana gruñó al sentir algo aferrarse a su mente: la voluntad de Kolnarg intentando forzarla a ver y experimentar unos recuerdos ajenos. La primera imagen que se deslizó en su consciencia fue una explosión de la que surgió una malherida pegaso azul marino de crines lilas.

Y, de alguna manera, la yegua marrón supo que lo que estaba viendo no era más que el principio de la muerte de su madre.

* * *

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

_Bueno amiguitos, aquí estamos de nuevo. La historia se va volviendo más intensa cada vez (¡Vaya, qué sorpresa, si a Aitana le gustan las aventuras tranquilitas! [/sarcasm])._

_En este capítulo hay referencias a la trilogía "Hermanas de la tormenta"que escribí junto a Unade. Respectivamente y en órden de aparición en el capítulo:_

_*: Los peligros de la civilización_

_**: La maldición de Mountain Peak_

_***: Hermanas de la tormenta_

_Aunque intentaré escribir esto de forma que no os haga falta leer la trilogía para entender la historia, sí que os invito a leerla si os apetece y a dejarnos reviews. El primero de todos es "Hermanas de la tormenta", luego "Los peligros" y acaba con "La maldición". Si os leéis el primero os recomiendo visitar mi deviantart (buscadme como Volgrand), ya que ahí tengo el PDF con la última versión corregida de la historia._

_A partir de ahora espero que Hope Spell empiece a mostrar quién puede llegar a ser realmente. Y por si había dudas: sí, va a haber interacción con personajes Canon, y Luna como podéis ver ya está actuando por su cuenta._

_Como siempre, se agradecen muchísimo reviews, likes y favs._

_Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	5. Capítulo 5: Planes de un mago negro

En el bosque de la sabiduría, Sinveria se desperezó cuando acabó de redactar el contraconjuro. Era un proceso laborioso que requería un gran esfuerzo mental y mágico, pero ya solo quedaba lo más fácil. Que no lo más rápido, cabía decir.

—Asunrix —dijo ella en su idioma natal, su amigo la miró—. Voy a hacer el hechizo, estaré en trance durante unos quince minutos. Si ocurre algo grita y despertaré.

—Sé cómo funciona un trance, amiga mía —bromeó él—. Puede que no sea un maestro investigador, pero también soy druida.

—Es cierto, perdóname —se disculpó ella, sonriendo—. Es que estoy preocupada, no es común que el profesor Pones me pida ayuda.

Asunrix cerró los ojos y miró hacia arriba, emitiendo varios silbidos en distintas tonalidades. A través de las ventanas se pudo ver una bandada de murciélagos que rodeó el lugar, posándose en distintos lugares para vigilar. Golpeó dos veces el suelo con una pezuña, y el árbol que servía de hogar a Sinveria respondió con un grave ronroneo que se prolongó durante varios segundos. Ambos ciervos escucharon atentamente, como si pudieran entenderlo.

—Solo hay ciervos en el Bosque de la Sabiduría —explicó el maestro de la guerra, entendiendo los mensajes que le mandaba Gaia—, salvo un lobo que está usando el observatorio del sur. Todos son los moradores de estos árboles, no hay ningún extraño. Me mantendré vigilante por ti, Sinveria.

—Gracias, Asunrix, soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado —dijo ella sinceramente—. Sin embargo estoy sorprendida por tu voluntad de ayudarme cuando en principio eras reacio a que entregara el pergamino a los ponis.

Asunrix caminó de una ventana a otra, manteniendo una mirada atenta al exterior.

—Confío en ti, Sinveria, y quería redimir la falta de respeto que tuve hace unos días. Además, si resulta que tienes razón y eres atacada, jamás me perdonaría el no estar aquí para protegerte.

La joven ciervo observó a su amigo, el cual se había quedado dubitativo a punto de añadir algo más.

—Me he planteado... abandonar. Dejar a los maestros de la guerra. Volver a ser un artesano.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. ¿Dejarías a los maestros? ¿Dejarías atrás tus obligaciones?

—Y también mis restricciones.

Sinveria se quedó con la boca abierta entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Asunrix. Cuando un druida tomaba el camino de la guerra, este juraba abandonar todo deseo de formar familia o encontrar pareja, con el objetivo de minimizar sus debilidades y que fuese capaz de luchar hasta la muerte sin nada que lo atara al mundo. Si Asunrix abandonaba, también abandonaría ese juramento... y sería _libre_ de nuevo. La ciervo se acercó unos pasos a él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Asunrix. Más de una década.

—Lo sé, no te quiero pedir nada.

—Recuerdo cuando quisiste ser un maestro de la guerra. Dijiste que si los ciervos no protegían su nación, esta acabaría cayendo, que tenías que asegurarte de que aquellos que amabas estuvieran a salvo.

—Y lo he hecho durante quince años, es hora de dejar paso a nuevos druidas. Podré entrenarlos y servir de consejero, pero nada más. Quiero asentarme, Sinveria.

Ella miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo -o, al menos, al que consideró como tal desde que tomó la senda de la guerra-.

—¿Es por una hembra, Asunrix? Dímelo.

—Sí. Siempre ha sido por una única hembra, y siempre lo será.

Eso fue todo lo que Sinveria necesitó para dar el paso que había deseado durante media vida: se alzó ligeramente sobre las patas traseras para llegar a la altura de Asunrix y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Este no se retiró y, al poco, la acompañó durante unos pocos segundos.

—Acabemos con esto, Asunrix —dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Vigila mientras ejecuto el contrahechizo.

—Yo te protejo. Siempre lo haré.

Sinveria desplegó el pergamino ancestral en la mesa y, a su lado, el hechizo que había redactado. Empezó a murmurar algo en el antiguo idioma de los druidas y su cuerpo se iluminó con un aura verde a medida que Gaia respondía a sus plegarias.

Asunrix, mientras tanto, se mantuvo vigilante ante cualquier peligro; ahora que sabía que Sinveria todavía le correspondía, jamás permitiría que nadie la dañase. Sintió una ligera sensación de terror proveniente del círculo de los druidas: La maestra arqueóloga estaba realizando el ritual para devolver el espíritu a la corriente de Gaia.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo iba mal: era un grito repetido por Gaia, un grito de ayuda de los guerreros druida. Algo iba mal en el círculo. Asunrix miró atrás, debatiéndose entre sus obligaciones y sus sentimientos, y no tardó en decidirse por estos últimos. No iba a dejar a Sinveria sola e indefensa.

* * *

_Night Shield, proyectada por la explosión, recorrió varios metros, inconsciente y ensangrentada, dando vueltas sin control en el aire entre los edificios de un pequeño poblado poni. Royal galopó hacia ella mientras concentraba su magia, pero un enorme demonio de la destrucción se interpuso en su camino. El unicornio liberó su energía y una multitud de rayos azules cubiertos de hebras rojas atravesaron al ser infernal de parte a parte. Incluso antes de que este cayera, Royal Destiny se deslizó entre las patas de la monstruosidad para correr en ayuda de su..._

—¡NO! —gritó Aitana, alejando su mente de esos recuerdos ajenos y volviendo al mundo real—. ¡No te atrevas a usarla contra mi, hijo de la grandísima puta!

Uno de los guardias ciervo partió en busca de refuerzos, mientras que el otro trataba inútilmente de azuzar a los elementales del bosque contra los espectros. Pero estos repelían a los pacíficos espíritus, o los evitaban sin mayor complicación. Los druidas seguían inmovilizados y sus vidas descaban sobre las afiladas dagas negras que eran las garras de los esclavos nigrománticos.

Aitana podía sentir el frío regocijo de Kolnarg aprovechando esa oportunidad para torturar a su captora. Los recuerdos pugnaban por adentrarse en la mente de la yegua, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Incluso con su fuerza de voluntad, el lich, ahora libre de sus ataduras físicas, no tenía que esforzarse mucho para vencer las defensas mentales de la arqueóloga. Se regocijó, lanzando recuerdos de forma desordenada a la mente de Aitana, dejando que ella fuera construyendo los hechos poco a poco antes de dar el golpe de gracia.

_Sintió dolor, estaba en el suelo y no podía moverse. Sentía el agotamiento de haber usado su magia más allá de sus capacidades y lloraba sobre un cadáver. Una gran criatura de plumas marrones y doradas se posó frente a él. "Gilderald... Dawn Hope...". Pero antes de que acabara la frase, el enorme grifo dijo: "La protegeré con mi vida, compañero"._

Una vez más, Aitana logró volver en sí cuando sintió una perturbación en la magia. Un druida había tratado de seguir el ritual, y el espectro tras él lo había degollado limpiamente. El ciervo trataba de taparse la garganta con las pezuñas luchando por respirar, y la magia del círculo se resintió, mas el ritual no se había roto todavía. Y a todos les quedó claro que una amenaza de Kolnarg jamás era en vano.

* * *

Hope Spell apuró su sidra con parsimonia y se sirvió otra, esperando pasar la noche más o menos entretenido, aunque la verdad es que no había sabido cómo acercarse a los ciervos que había ahí. Parecían... distantes, a su manera.

En el fondo, tampoco estaba de humor.

Se volvió a sentar en una gran mesa, en la cual había un grupo de ciervos muy jóvenes charlando animadamente entre sí. Hope fue a una esquina de la misma, sin desear realmente juntarse con nadie, estaba demasiado frustrado para disfrutarlo. Súbitamente alguien se sentó a su lado: un unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro y crines canosas. El recién llegado dejó su propia jarra de sidra en la mesa y, sin presentarse, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Aitana Pones?

Hope Spell se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la pared del fondo sin siquiera parpadear. El cuerno de Sharp Mind brillaba ligeramente con un aura púrpura.

* * *

_Corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de unos túneles de los que sobresalían las raíces de los árboles de la superficie. Varios ponis se interpusieron en su camino, pero entre él y su compañero grifo dieron rápida cuenta de ellos. Giró una esquina, adentrándose en una sala donde fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas, pero el escudo de Royal Destiny la desvió. Liberando su magia con rabia y desesperación creó una lluvia de rayos que, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, derribaron a la mayoría de enemigos. Gilderald se lanzó al combate y, al poco, solo un poni quedó en pie. Royal corrió hacia él, lo hizo levitar con su magia y lo estrelló contra el suelo, poniendo después ambas pezuñas sobre el ensangrentado cultista._

—_¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!_

Aitana maldijo para sí misma, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el cabrón de Kolnarg. Si esos eran realmente los recuerdos de su padre, le había mentido: siempre le dijo que su madre, Night Shield, había caído en combate. Jamás le dijo que hubiera partido en su búsqueda. La yegua trató de resistir los nuevos recuerdos, no podía permitir que Kolnarg sembrara la discordia entre ella y su padre. Podía arreglarlo, podía preguntarle después, pero no iba a dudar de sus intenciones. Jamás.

—¡Me da igual lo que me enseñes, Kolnarg! Incluso aunque sea cierto, ¡jamás me separaré de mi padre!

—_¿Y quién pretende separarte, Dawn Hope? Solo estoy... disfrutando..._

Se escuchó el galopar de varios ciervos acercándose al círculo. La presencia de Gaia se hizo más fuerte, superando a la sensación de terror que arrastraba consigo el fantasmal nigromante. Kolnarg bajó ligeramente la cabeza, como si diera por concluida su venganza.

—_Parece que llegan los druidas, cazadora de demonios. Recuerda que si me obligan a morir todos mis espectros serán libres... y no se han alimentado en siglos. _

—Encontraré otra manera de matarte, hijo de puta.

—_Hasta entonces... solo recuerda..._

Aitana se volvió a perder en un recuerdo ajeno.

_Royal Destiny vio venir hacia él una llamarada imposible que abarcaba todo el área de una inmensa estancia; la magia acudió a su cuerno, condensándose durante un segundo antes de proyectar una poderosa barrera delante suyo, desviando el fuego violentamente en todas direcciones. Manteniendo la defensa, conjuró varias saetas de energía que, trazando amplias parábolas, convergieron en un punto concreto. El fuego desapareció rápidamente y, frente a él, apareció un unicornio de pelaje negro azabache y ojos antinaturalmente rojos. A varios metros de distancia, Gilderald se estaba enfrentando a dos grandes demonios, combinando la magia con un hábil combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

—_Deberías darte prisa, arqueólogo —dijo el demonologista con sorna—. Quién sabe, quizá todavía esté con vida..._

_La ira invadió a Royal, pero su magia empezaba a agotarse. Cargó contra su enemigo, desenvainando con la levitación una espada y lanzó una rápida estocada, pero el unicornio negro formó un sólido filo de sombras que usó para desviar el ataque. Chocaron sus metales varias veces antes de separarse en un empate técnico._

—_O quizá no lo esté... pero siempre me quedará tu hija para seguir divirtiéndome. ¿Dawn Hope, que está en las afueras de Trottingham?_

_La magia rodeó a Royal Destiny, fruto de la pura rabia y del instinto de proteger a su hija, haciendo que sus crines se sacudieran con furia._

—_¡Esta es tu última noche, Hellfire! ¡Te haré sufrir, hijo de puta!_

Aitana volvió en si durante un instante para ver cómo toda una unidad de guerreros druida, dirigidos por un maestro de la guerra, llegaban al círculo. Al instante, los espectros liberaron a los ciervos que dirigían el ritual y se quedaron flotando, a la espera. Kolnarg aguardó sin hacer nada.

—¡Cancelad el ritual! —gritó la yegua—. Si lo acabáis, todos los espectros se liberarán y habrá una masacre. ¡Paradlo!

—¡Haced lo que dice! —gritó el maestro de la guerra, al tiempo que otro guerrero se afanaba en ayudar al ciervo moribundo—. Detened el ritual, invocad al espíritu de Gaia, hermanos.

Cientos de espíritus de la naturaleza aparecieron alrededor del círculo; los druidas del mismo entonaron un cántico, y la magia del mismo empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. La silueta de Kolnarg se empezó a difuminar en el aire. Aitana sintió, una vez más, la voz del lich en su cabeza.

—_Un último regalo, arqueóloga._

En poco menos de un minuto la magia murió completamente, las piedras alrededor del círculo perdieron su luz y las sombras del centro del mismo se dispersaron como una inofensiva niebla. Los espectros que aún quedaban desaparecieron de la misma forma que habían llegado, y el aire recuperó su calidez natural.

Alguien arrastró al druida herido por el espectro que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido. El anciano ciervo que recibió a Aitana para el ritual se acercó a los guerreros murmurando "jamás había visto nada igual", y un druida se acercó a la poni.

—¿Estás bien, maestra arqueóloga?

Aitana se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz incluso de parpadear, viendo una imagen que solo estaba en su cabeza. No hubo lágrimas ni ningún grito pero, sin previo aviso, se giró y galopó unos pocos metros para, finalmente, vomitar ruidosamente todo el contenido de su estómago. Un miembro del círculo se acercó para intentar confortarla, aún sin saber qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

—Desconozco dónde está Aitana Pones —respondió Hope Spell con voz monótona—. Marchó sin decir a dónde.

—¿No dio ninguna pista? ¿Algún comentario de sus intenciones?

—No. Ya tiene el pergamino, dijo que no tenía nada más que hacer en Lutnia.

Sharp Mind observó a Hope en silencio, el cual seguía mirando el infinito sin parpadear. Recogió su jarra, bebió un trago y volvió a dejarla en su sitio, emitiendo una grave y silenciosa risa entre dientes.

—Eres bueno, Hope Spell. Por un momento me lo he creído.

Hope se permitió respirar normalmente al saber que su engaño no había funcionado, sintiendo todavía el temblor nervioso que le había provocado la magia negra. Jamás la había sentido antes, pero era exactamente como definían los libros: una sensación de opresión, como una premonición de muerte. Milagrosamente, el hechizo que se lanzó la noche que regresó sin saber cómo a casa había durado hasta entonces, desviando el hechizo del mago negro y evitando que cayera presa de la voluntad de este. Observó a su atacante: pelaje rojo oscuro, crines canosas, de edad avanzada. Empezó a recordar: _"Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrar a un congénere"_.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho, joven? Sabía que estudias magia blanca, pero has logrado rechazar mis hechizos. Es toda una proeza.

—Cometiste un error... ¿Sharp Mind era tu nombre?. Supongo que te excediste con el hechizo desmemorizante, me desperté en mi casa sin recordar nada.

—Y te preparaste por si volvías a ser atacado. Eres inteligente, muchacho, no entiendo cómo Aitana Pones puede permitirse despreciar tu ayuda.

Hope asintió en silencio, luchando por no dejarse llevar por el pánico, ya que solo las palabras podían sacarle de esa situación. Si había vencido su magia había sido más producto de la sorpresa que de la habilidad, no tenía ninguna posibilidad en un combate directo contra él. ¡Jamás había combatido contra nadie!

—Yo podría cambiar eso, Hope Spell —murmuró Sharp Mind—. La Hermandad de la Sombra acogería a alguien con tu potencial, te ayudaría a desarrollarlo.

—¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo? —preguntó él, intentando sonar interesado.

—Oh, eso no te lo puedo decir. Veo en ti el ansia de proteger al débil, de aprender, de superarte a ti mismo. Te puedo ofrecer todo eso y más: los tuyos siempre serán protegidos, aprenderás cosas que en ninguna academia del mundo podrás conocer, y te enfrentarás a retos que jamás imaginaste.

Hope Spell tomó su jarra y bebió un largo trago, al tiempo que observaba sus alrededores por el rabillo de los ojos. Había cerca de treinta ciervos, mayoritariamente jóvenes y adolescentes, y no pudo ver ningún guardia. Sharp Mind bebió de su propia jarra, aguardando una respuesta del unicornio verde.

* * *

Sinveria terminó de recitar el hechizo, quedando varios minutos en un profundo trance tras hacerlo, a medida que Gaia canalizaba su energía a través de la druida. Finalmente empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos poco a poco al mundo real.

El ancestral pergamino frente a ella brillaba con una brillante aura verde, levitando a pocos centímetros de la mesa. Se acercó, ansiosa por comprobar que había funcionado, viendo cómo los milenarios pictogramas cambiaban ante sus ojos. Poco a poco las palabras adquirieron sentido y las frases coherencia. El hechizo se apagó y Sinveria leyó, finalmente, el mensaje desencriptado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y tuvo que releerlo varias veces para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba.

—Por toda la bondad de Gaia... Asunrix, tenemos que informar a Aitana Pones inmediatamente. Si esto es cierto, la verdadera historia de Weischtmann no debe descubrirse...

El gran guerrero ciervo seguía inmóvil, mirando a través de la ventana. Sinveria volvió a llamarlo, pero este tardó unos segundos en girarse. Tenía la mirada perdida, fija en el infinito.

—Asunrix, ¿qué ocurre?

El aludido cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Sinveria sintió una atenazante opresión en el estómago, un aviso de Gaia, y se alejó del ciervo que amaba. Una nube lila surgió de debajo de los ojos cerrados del maestro de la guerra y, cuando los abrió, el blanco de los mismos se había vuelto completamente verde.

Entonces el árbol gritó, en un idioma que solo los druidas entendían, "_el enemigo está en mi interior"_.

* * *

—No —dijo Hope Spell—. "Los míos" son todos aquellos que necesiten ayuda, Sharp Mind. No me uniré a tu hermandad.

—Vaya, qué lástima —respondió el unicornio rojo, bebiendo otro trago con una expresión relajada que no correspondía en absoluto con el estado de nervios de su interlocutor—. ¿Entonces qué va a ser, mago blanco? ¿Vas a matarme?

Hope levitó su jarra, que seguía casi llena y bebió un pequeño trago. No pudo evitar que el miedo que sentía se dejara ver a través del temblor de su campo de levitación.

—No. Dudo ser un rival para ti, y además podrías usar tu magia para obligar a inocentes a atacarme. Pero tú tampoco me vas a matar.

—¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber?

—Porque tu hermandad es débil.

El silencio que siguió hizo que una pequeña chispa de realización estallara en la mente de Hope. Había dado en el clavo.

—Actúas con cautela, no os dejáis ver. No puedes permitirte descubrirte combatiendo donde hay tantos testigos, ¿me equivoco? Creo que sois pocos, probablemente solo un puñado de vosotros sois realmente poderosos. El resto serán... solo secuaces, zelotes dispuestos a dar sus vidas por la causa, que no saben nada de trascendencia. Mandarás a uno de ellos a por mi, si es que me quieres muerto.

Sharp Mind no respondió, simplemente sonrió y apuró su bebida para después levantarse. Hope observó que el cuerno del anciano había brillado durante un instante, pero no pudo concretar qué había hecho exactamente.

—Realmente prometedor, Hope Spell. En otra ocasión me encantaría tener un duelo de intelecto contigo, pero me temo que no me lo puedo permitir.

El unicornio rojo se acercó a Hope y le susurró en la oreja:

—Vigila tu espalda, mago blanco.

* * *

Sinveria, con el pergamino en la boca, galopó hacia la ventana más cercana, pero Asunrix, dominado, se interpuso en su camino enarbolando la lanza. Los cuernos del guerrero brillaron, a punto de lanzar un ataque, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Dos zorros saltaron sobre Asunrix, mordiéndolo en el cuello y una pata.

La joven ciervo trató de rodear el combate para escapar, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. El maestro de la guerra se libró de los dos cánidos con rápidos y calculados movimientos, y golpeó el suelo con las pezuñas. Un enorme virote de madera surgió del mismo y fue arrojado con precisión milimétrica contra la investigadora.

* * *

Sharp Mind, andando sin prisa, salió de la taberna, y Hope Spell respiró varias veces tratando de controlar la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Santa Celestia, ¡Aitana tenía razón! ¡Había magos negros en Lutnia e iban tras ella! Estaban en peligro, ¡todos lo estaban! Tenía que avisarla. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a galopar hasta el círculo de los druidas, pero se detuvo un instante para procesar lo que sabía.

Sharp Mind sabía del pergamino, ya que no había preguntado al respecto cuando lo mencionó.

Conocía a Aitana, y sabía que no estaba con Sinveria, aunque desconocía dónde se encontraba exactamente.

Quizá buscaba matar a Aitana Pones, pero si esto era así, ¿por qué no la habían seguido cuando abandonó la casa de Sinveria? La arqueóloga llamaba la atención en Lutnia, era fácil seguirle la pista. La hermandad debía tener poca gente en la ciudad, y probablemente perseguían otro objetivo

Además, Sharp le había dominado a él y, aunque no lo recordaba, imaginaba que le había preguntado por su trabajo ahí; sabía que había traído el pergamino ciervo milenario para descifrarlo. Entonces tenía que estar vigilándolo, pero sin arriesgarse. Pensó en las únicas personas que estaban en concreto y, en concreto, en la única capaz de descifrarlo, y entonces todas las piezas del plan de la hermandad de la sombra encajaron como un puzzle en la mente de Hope.

—Mierda, ¡Sinveria!

Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, ignorando la amenaza de Sharp Mind de vigilar su espalda, Hope Spell salió a la calle y se dirigió al bosque de la sabiduría tan rápido como pudo, combinando un veloz galope con varios teletransportes sucesivos. En menos de un minuto se adentró en el mismo, y en seguida notó que los animales estaban alterados, aullando, ululando y rugiendo señales de alarma y socorro. Sin dudarlo, Hope conjuró su magia para teletransportarse directamente en la casa de Sinveria.

Lo primero que vio fue sangre.

* * *

Aitana respiró ruidosamente, luchando por calmarse y alejar esa imagen de su mente. No era cierto, no podía serlo. Todo era una mentira creada por Kolnarg, probablemente vio en la mente del profesor Pones a su madre, en los meses que él portó la brújula, y había creado unos recuerdos falsos para torturarla. Tenía que ser eso, lo que le había mostrado no era posible, ¡sencillamente no lo era!

—Maestra arqueóloga, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No, joder, no... Joder... ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso, joder?

—Creo que tendrás que dar explicaciones, poni —interrumpió uno de los guerreros.

—Maestro de la guerra Solnes, no hay explicaciones que dar —respondió el anciano líder de los druidas del círculo—. El espíritu que hemos intentado devolver a la corriente de Gaia es extremadamente poderoso, la maestra arqueóloga ha hecho lo posible por salvarnos cuando salió mal.

Los dos ciervos siguieron discutiendo, pero Aitana no prestó atención. Aún estaba tratando de eliminar los recuerdos de su mente, mientras murmuraba en voz baja "no es cierto". Debieron pasar apenas unos minutos cuando notó que todo el mundo a su alrededor guardaba silencio. Los ciervos estaban quietos, mirando en la misma dirección.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gaia... está pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

Los guerreros formaron y se dirigieron al interior de la ciudad. Uno de los druidas del círculo respondió:

—No muertos, en el puerto.

Aitana maldijo a todos los dioses que conocía, corrió a recoger la brújula del centro del círculo y después galopó hacia la casa de Sinveria.

* * *

Hope Spell se quedó en shock, incapaz de asimilar lo que veía. La ciervo marrón estaba suspendida contra una pared. Cinco enormes lanzas de madera la mantenían sujeta a la misma, una de ellas habiendo destrozado su cráneo. El olor de la sangre y la inconcedible crueldad del hecho se hicieron insoportables durante un instante, y Hope tuvo que luchar para respirar.

Pero notó un movimiento a su espalda y el instinto le hizo moverse. Saltó tan rápido como pudo tras el escritorio donde tantas horas había trabajado con Sinveria; dos enormes impactos lo sacudieron, y una lanza de madera viva atravesó el mueble, fallando su blanco por pocos centímetros. Hope llamó a la magia, haciendo levitar la mesa y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante.

Un enorme crujido recorrió la estancia cuando el maestro de la guerra Asunrix combó la madera del objeto a su voluntad, destrozándolo con solo un roce de sus patas. Sus ojos, verdes por efecto de la magia negra y emitiendo una neblina púrpura, se clavaron carentes de emoción en Hope Spell, el cual recuperó la ballesta que descansaba en la pared usando la levitación. El ciervo golpeó el suelo y este se combó como una ola en el mar. Hope no logró esquivarla del todo, y la fuerza de la misma hizo que se golpeara contra el techo; respondió al instante lanzando una pequeña explosión de luz sobre los ojos del poseído ciervo. Alzó su ballesta, apuntando con cuidado, pero no fue capaz de disparar.

—¡Asunrix, despierta, te han dominado!

Hope pudo ver que este llevaba el ancestral pergamino, dedujo que ya traducido, enganchado en un saliente de su armadura. El ciervo, cegado, se dirigió como pudo a una ventana. Trató de recordar la teoría de cómo liberar a alguien de una dominación, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera a intentarlo antes de que el maestro de la guerra saltara fuera.

—¡Asunrix, no!

Hope se teletransportó al exterior y vio a Asunrix aterrizar sobre sus patas y correr hacia el interior de la ciudad. El unicornio lo persiguió, tenía que intentar detenerlo, ¡tenía que ayudarle y después encontrar a Sharp Mind! Pero una sensación en el aire disparó todas sus alarmas: un frío antinatural, acompañado por un terror extraño que se mezcló con el shock de lo que acababa de suceder en la casa árbol. Escuchó gritos, decenas de ciervos gritando y huyendo desordenadamente, ¿qué demonios sucedía?

Solo alcanzó a ver un resplandor rojo acercarse a él, pero le bastó para hacerle saltar a cubierto tras un gigantesco árbol. Una enorme saeta de fuego impactó contra la madera, explotando en una deflagración de llamas. Hope se asomó y vio a un grifo frente a él: plumas grises, ojos brillantes y rojos, y la desquiciada expresión de alguien enloquecido por un poder que no debería ser capaz de albergar. El joven unicornio supo que lo que estaba viendo era una posesión infernal consentida.

Un maldito hechicero infernal.

El grifo alzó sus garras y rugió al aire: nuevos proyectiles ígneos surgieron de las mismas, persiguiendo a Hope Spell. Este corrió rápidamente tras un árbol, con las explosiones sucediéndose justo detrás de él y esta vez no lo dudó: cuando se pudo asomar de nuevo apuntó con la ballesta al hechicero, pero este echó a volar al tiempo que le lanzaba un nuevo ataque. Hope volvió a esquivarlo, pero el hechicero acortaba distancias rápidamente. El mago blanco giró a toda velocidad en torno a un enorme árbol y, ya fuese instinto o suerte, alzó la ballesta en el mismo instante en que el grifo se lanzaba encima suyo.

Los ruidos del mecanismo al liberarse precedieron al escalofriante sonido de la madera clavándose en carne. El infernal hechicero se quedó quieto durante un instante, mirando el virote sobresalir de su pecho, como si no comprendiera que acababa de morir. Hope retrocedió unos pasos, a punto de buscar de nuevo a Asunrix...

...cuando el grifo alzó la cabeza, gruñendo.

Sus furiosos ojos, como ascuas ardientes, se clavaron sobre su presa. Hope retrocedió, aterrorizado, sin virotes para recargar su ballesta y sin que se le ocurriera ningún hechizo que utilizar. Su mente no llegaba a procesar que el hechicero siguiera vivo, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Debería estar muerto, o moribundo! El grifo avanzó, alzando una garra y rugiendo; el fuego del Tártaro acudió a la misma, preparándose para consumir al mortal hasta las cenizas.

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido en una rama superior y, solo durante un instante, Hope percibió a una yegua marrón columpiándose de una cuerda a la que se agarraba con los dientes.

Aitana Pones cayó sobre el demonologista grifo, derribándolo en una explosión sanguinolenta; después se encabritó, mostrando que portaba ambas pezuñas armadas en las patas delanteras, y las dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza del hechicero. Hope se quedó paralizado ante la escena, tanto porque había creído que iba a morir como por el hecho de ver a un poni asesinando a alguien, por poseído que estuviera, de forma tan inmisericorde. La cazadora de demonios sacudió la cabeza, la sangre manchando sus patas y pecho, haciendo que el látigo que todavía llevaba en la boca se enrollara en torno a un enganche que había en su chaleco.

—¡¿Dónde está el pergamino?!

—Qué... Aitana... Sinveria..

—¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! —la arqueóloga sacudió violentamente a Hope Spell—. ¡Contesta, joder!

—¡Sinveria ha muerto! —respondió él, gritando con voz desgarrada—. ¡Ha sido Asunrix, está dominado! ¡Hay un mago negro en Lutnia, Sharp Mind, y persigue el pergamino!

—¡Joder! ¿Dónde ha ido Asunrix? ¿Llevaba el pergamino?

—Ha ido al centro de la ciudad, y sí, lo llevaba. ¿Qué está pasando, Aitana? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando!?

Aitana echó a correr hacia la zona céntrica, y Hope la siguió.

—Hay no muertos viniendo del puerto, ¡lo tenían todo pensado, los hijos de puta! ¡Asunrix va a los muelles, aprovecharán el caos para zarpar! ¡No puedo perder ese pergamino!

Ambos ponis salieron del Bosque de la Sabiduría y se adentraron en el centro de Lutnia; en seguida se encontraron con grandes grupos de civiles ciervos huyendo en dirección opuesta al puerto. Cuando los rebasaron, se toparon con los guerreros druida invocando a Gaia para combatir a los engendros nigrománticos que avanzaban incesantemente desde el gran puerto comercial de la capital ciervo.

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

_Lo siento, Sinveria. Y sí, cuando Aitana dice que Kolnarg es uno de los liches más poderosos de la historia no lo dice en broma. Como acaba de demostrar el bueno de Kolnarg..._

_Si os digo la verdad, en el primer borrador de esta historia la primera escena era precísamente el asesinato de Sinveria. Pero me di cuenta que había que trabajar mejor el cómo llegar a ese momento. _

_La hermandad de la sombra no se anda con bromas: sus planes siempre están bien calculados, a pesar de que como dice Hope, es una asociación débil y no puede mostrarse abiertamente. _

_Oh, y esta es la primera vez que se ve a Aitana matar a algo que no es puramente un demonio o un no muerto, ¿verdad?_

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Tardaré un poco en actualizar, empezamos los estudios :)_

**_Respuestas en base a algunos comentarios:_**

_Aunque es cierto que saldrán personajes de la trilogía "Hermanas de la tormenta", haré lo posible para que podáis seguir con Aitana Pone sin leerla, si es que no deseáis darle una oportunidad. _

_Hope, evidentemente, tiene mucho potencial._

_Luna fue, en el anterior capítulo, el primer personaje Canon en empezar a actuar propiamente dicho, y poco a poco se irán incorporando más a la historia._

_Respecto a la batpony Midnight Blossom: es un personaje típico del fandom, miembro de la guardia Lunar normalmente emparejada con un pegaso llamado Cloud Skipper, subcapitán de la guardia solar. Tanto SG91 como yo lo hemos usado (él en su historia "amor de madre" (muy recomendado)) y yo aquí. Sin embargo, esto no significa que vaya a haber un Cross-over entre ambas._

_Un saludo y gracias por leerme, amiguitos! :)_


End file.
